The Darkness That Divides
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: With the criminals keeping other criminals scared of the repercussions of their actions, the only thing the police have to do is nothing. But turmoil inside the gang will cause some other issues no one is quite ready to face... Second in Darkness Series
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Darkness That Divides

**Rating**: M - Mature

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Suspense, Slight Angst

**Pairings**: John/Miz, Hunter/Jeff, Punk/Matt, others

**Warnings**: Slash, mentions of rape, drugs, alcohol, abuse, death, torture, more possible

**Summary**: With the criminals keeping other criminals scared of the repercussions of their actions, the only thing the police have to do is nothing. But turmoil inside the gang will cause some other issues no one is quite ready to face... _Sequel to The Darkness That Consumes_.

**AN**: That's right, everybody! The long awaited sequel is here! Similar to _The Darkness That Consumes_, this one is a spur-of-the-moment story, as most of mine are, but will take place a short amount of time after Consumes ended. There may be some strange pairings in this, random characters, but remember: this is a gang, and expansion is key. I'd give you a rundown of returning characters, but a lot died, and I want to save some surprises. But, the members of Taker's gang, and Cena are coming back, for sure. Some new members are coming, but I'll shut up now so that I don't ruin anymore surprises.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

The light of the full moon shone down unfiltered on the dirty streets below. The silver rays danced between the clouds, casting an eerie sort of silver glow on the parked cars and golden street lights. A homeless man, his head bowed against the cool wind of the autumn night, hands in his pockets, walked briskly toward the alley where he knew there would be other homeless men standing around a trash can fire. He sniffed, turning down the alley and sighing softly in relief as he saw the orange-red hues of the fire.

With three other men, he stood, rubbing his hands together, dancing back and forth on the balls of his sole-less shoes. They were exchanging the same stories they had already heard. Drug dealers and addicts who were asking for money and sexual favors less and less, prostitutes who weren't as afraid of the streets, killers who jumped at every shadow. Someone had come and done a number on the scum of the city. Most of them were lower to middle-class scum, but it was better than nothing. The upper class scum may have been in the clear for now, but it wasn't escaping them either. The papers had begun to pick up the story.

Of course, there was that lingering curiosity within the fear of who on earth these people could possibly be. After all, a group of people who went around killing other killers, rapists, druggies? It was a sort of rebellious attitude that the homeless admired. They chuckled as they thought of what would happen if they were to run into one of these men or women or whoever was doing it.

One of the homeless men coughed. It wasn't an unusual thing at all, so no one paid any mind. He wore a pair of worn, black fingerless gloves, revealing dirty fingers. He wore a torn and ragged brown coat that was pulled closed over equally ratty clothes. His hair was gray, sticking out in various places. He had a black knit beanie over his head, pulled down to cover his ears. He stood at a fire, listening quietly as the other homeless spoke. He rubbed one filthy hand over his filthy face, rubbing some of the dirt onto his already red nose. His green eyes watched the homeless before he sniffed.

"Ah gotta get goin'," he said, his voice thick with the roughness of the streets. The homeless men merely waved him good-bye, and another man took his place. After all, if one man disappeared, it left enough space for another to sit by the fire. "Y'all don't forget about that food Ah managed ta get." This man had brought a ragged duffel bag full of food to the group. They nodded and called out their thanks as the man turned the corner. Once he did, he sighed softly, pulling the beanie off his head.

The gray hair came with it, allowing a fall of black and purple to fall down his back. He frowned, pulling off the false beard and mustache combination, dropping it into the pocket of his coat. He reached under the coat, into a pair of torn blue jeans, pulling out a phone.

"I'm on my way. Get them all ready... I'm bringing some friends along."

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

The door to the two story house opened, revealing the dirty man. The wind had blown his black-purple hair all over his head and he bent at the waist, shook his head out, and flipped his hair back, allowing it to fall where it would, but keeping it out of his face. Behind him were two black men. One was tall, six foot seven inches, in a pair of low riding Ed Hardy jeans with light brown hiking boots on his feet. He wore a red t-shirt with gold lettering that spelled out 'Salvation'. The man next to him was shorter, wearing a pair of low riding jeans, white sneakers, and a green jacket with his face airbrushed on the back. He also wore a pair of white sunglasses, the dark shades had the word 'Yo' written all over them.

"This way, gentlemen," the first man said. They closed the door behind them, following the white man into a plush living room. A white couch sat against one wall, under a window. A longer, black couch was perpendicular to it, a TV across the room in front of it. There was a gaming system set up, but the TV was off, the controllers packed up.

"Jeff, welcome home."

The voice belonged to a large blond man sitting on the white couch. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt that stretched across his muscles.

"Who're these guys?"

This voice belonged to another tall man who wore only a pair of tight black pants. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his bare chest, which showcased an excellent set of abs.

"Thank you, Hunter. This is Shad Gaspard and JTG," Jeff said, pointing to the tall man then the shorter man, respectively. He moved then, tossing the dirty brown coat onto the floor next to the TV, revealing a tight black t-shirt with rips going across the center, all the way down the shirt. A white undershirt was beneath it. He curled up to the blond man, Hunter, who immediately wrapped his arms around Jeff.

"What's JTG stand for?" asked a man who looked similar to Jeff, but with dark, curly hair and brown eyes. He was holding onto a man with olive eyes and black hair. They both wore blue jeans, though the first man wore a white undershirt that was clinging to him. He had apparently been interrupted during a work out. The second man wore a black t-shirt with letters that were so faded, it was impossible to tell what they read.

"Just That Gangsta," said JTG, grinning, showcasing a silver grill over his teeth. The man who spoke chuckled.

"Obviously, the guy that brought you here is Jeff. The man he's sitting with is Hunter. The guy that asked who you were is John Morrison, I'm Matt, this is Punk, the guy with the fedora over there is Miz, the guy holding him is John Cena, and the woman over there is Michelle," Matt said, pointing to everyone in kind. Miz raised one eyebrow, blue eyes watching these two curiously as the arms wrapped around him simply held him there. Michelle looked at Jeff, pushing her blond hair out of her way.

"Why're they here?"

Jeff looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"They want to join, of course. I overheard them talking about it, and then watched them in action. A bit unorthodox, but then again, so are we," Jeff said. Punk looked at them, his head tilted.

"Give us some background," he told them.

"And make yourself comfortable," Morrison added. Shad leaned back against the wall, a grin on his face, and JTG dropped to the ground, sitting at Shad's feet.

"Shad here was born in Brooklyn, just like me. I've been in and out of jail for petty theft and robbery, but it's not worth it, y'know?" he said, watching them. "And I've seen what that kind of thing gets you into. You start out stealin' for those less fortunate, and end up in prison 'cause you jacked a car." He shook his head as though he knew someone who went through it and shrugged. "But I ain't never stole nothin' that wasn't for someone else. Me and Shad, we're like Robin Hood, man. He's Little John though."

This got a chuckle from the group. Jeff smiled, looking up at the giant.

"And your story?" he asked. Shad shifted slightly.

"Like my boy here said, I was born in Brooklyn. I was real bad off when I was little... I was that typical ghetto rat, runnin' around, stealin' and tryin' to prove I was the shit. I got into a real bad spot one day... Tried to pick a fight with a guy that was badder than me. What I didn't know was that he was an undercover cop. He got me for assaulting an officer and locked my stupid ass up. When I got out, I found J, and we been robbin' the streets and givin' to the needy since then," he said. "When we heard about what y'all was doin', we figured you'd need someone with some street smarts."

The gang sat quietly for a minute, Miz's hand rubbing Cena's arm as the man shifted at the mention of the undercover cop. Jeff made a 'hmm' noise before he directed them with a question.

"What do you think about police?" Jeff asked. Shad and JTG exchanged looks before shrugging.

"They gotta do what they gotta do, y'know?" JTG said. "They do their thing, and we'll do ours. I mean, I don't like it when a badge interferes with my shit, but whatever." Shad nodded in agreement and Jeff smiled.

"One more thing... Got any qualms about killing?"

"If we did, we wouldn't have wanted to be in this gang," Shad answered. Jeff smiled, looking at Morrison.

"You wanna put them through the test?" he asked. Morrison shrugged, pushing off the wall, the movement a mere ripple of the muscle as he pushed his sunglasses off his head. Miz held his hand out, and Morrison placed the sunglasses there.

"Sure, why not?" he said, grinning. "C'mon, you two. You beat me, and then you get to see what Hunter and Jeff got for ya." Shad and JTG exchanged looks before JTG stood up and followed Morrison. Once the trio was out of the room, Jeff kissed Hunter's arm and stood up.

"Well, our reputation is still good. I honestly think those two, who introduced themselves to me as Cryme Tyme, by the way, are going to be a good addition if they pass the test. I'll put them to dealing with robberies, muggings, violence that isn't domestic or killing," Jeff said. The group around him nodded. He then turned, facing Miz and John.

"John, I know I haven't given you a set place yet, but I just thought of one. Since you've done interrogations before, you know a good deal about people when they lie, right?" John blinked, but nodded.

"Yeah. I was in the force for a while, so I got pretty good at figuring it out... Why?"

"I was thinking that you'll be the one who interrogates anyone we get here, and I think you should also ask the new guys some questions. Cryme Tyme won't be our only new recruits, but I want you to start with the two of them after Morrison finishes. If anything seems weird, tell Miz and Morrison, and they'll take care of them." John nodded after Jeff's explanation and Jeff nibbled on his lip thoughtfully. "Well, since you're all tired of sitting here and listening to me yap, go ahead and go do whatever. Dismissed."

Everyone except Hunter made their way out, moving to their own rooms to do whatever it was they wanted to do. Hunter, however, stood up, making his way over to Jeff, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulling him back against him.

"What're you thinking, babe?" he asked. Jeff blinked, smiling and leaning back against him.

"Just wondering... It's been so quiet since Mark decided he wanted to give it to me. I'm just carrying on with what he was doing, but I can't help but feel that something huge is going to happen, and soon," he explained. Hunter raised an eyebrow, but pressed his lips to Jeff's neck, causing the young leader to close his eyes and tilt his head, giving his husband better access to his neck.

"You're so stressed, lover," Hunter muttered against Jeff's skin. "You were even stressing about this on our wedding day. I think I need to remind you that you're not in this alone..."

The tone of his voice made Jeff smile, and he turned in Hunter's arms, facing him, wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck.

"Mm... I think you should..."

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark recesses of the city, the place where not even the haze of drug addiction would allow one to venture, a man stood in the center of the blackened dirt shaped in a cross. He glared at the ground around him.

"That idiot... He got himself killed by a man he said wouldn't be an issue. Well, that's what he gets for not listening... I will get my revenge of Mark Calloway... Even if I've got to go after those children of his..." He paused in his growling to pull out a picture, smiling devilishly at the blue eyes glaring at the camera.

"Especially you, my blue eyed darling... Especially you..."

**TBC**

**AN**: WOO! I feel encouraged now that I've gotten this out. I hope those of you that are reading this have read _The Darkness That Consumes_, because this really won't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't. And those of you who read and reviewed and loved Consumes, I hope I'm doing some justice here. I know, a lot of stuff was introduced here, but yeah. In the epilogue of Consumes, Jeff and Hunter were engaged, but they've already been married here, okay? Alrighty then... Bye!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Yeah, second chapter! You guys are all amazing, and I thank you SO much for the reviews. Also, I'm going to dedicate this fic to the wonderful NeroAnne, because she's so greatly obsessed with this series. Um, I don't know if this is just a trilogy (the prequel to_ The Darkness That Consumes_, which is titled _Life Debt_, will be out soon, and is probably going to be a one-shot), or more. It'll depend on where this one ends and if I can think of anything else. Um… So that's all I can think of. Without any further ado…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

John Morrison led Shad and JTG out to the backyard of the large house. The backyard was almost the size of a football field, full of plush green grass. John frowned and leaned into the house, flipping a few switches. A few lights on the house lit up, illuminating the backyard in the dark. There were various dummies littering the ground, though most of them were actually still held up on the poles they were supposed to be on. A few on the ground were missing heads, but Shad and JTG hoped that the headless dummies meant that the group knew how to take their anger out on inanimate objects rather than people. John stood amongst the dummies, a grin on his features. The light seemed to linger on John, illuminating his bare abdomen, and his entire body, save for his lower half, encased in the black pants.

"Now, I'm not going to degrade you by making you take on dummies," he said, grinning. "For now, you're both going to attack me, one at a time. Before we decide if you're safe as a team, we need to decide if you're good enough alone. JTG, you're first."

With that, JTG took off his jacket, passing it and the necklaces around his neck to Shad. John said nothing, for the time being, and simply watched, his brown eyes taking in JTG's form. Once he had removed his personal belongings, Shad put them on the back porch, and JTG raced for John. John analyzed him as he moved, noticing how fast JTG was, seeing the way his style was. He was definitely a street fighter… He snuck cheap shots, causing distractions, and feinting quite a bit. However, he knew his size, and he could figure out easily how to slip past John.

To his credit, John managed to dodge most of the attacks, or at least push them back. Then again, John was only trying to dodge them. He had a feeling that if this was a real fight, he would have annihilated JTG rather quickly. Training was a part of the process, after all. JTG launched his fist out in a punch, and John grabbed it, looping his other arm around JTG's forearm, yanking the black man down, throwing him on his back on the ground, letting go so that he didn't fall as well. Once he was on the ground, John put his foot on JTG's chest.

"Relax, man," John said. "You're good." When JTG grinned up at him, John removed his foot from the man's chest, offering him a hand and lifting him onto his feet. JTG grinned at Shad and walked over, sitting with his stuff. Shad started to remove the red shirt on his body, but John launched himself at the taller man, causing Shad to catch the smaller man, lifting him over his head and throwing him backwards. John landed on his feet, waiting until Shad turned around before he simply jumped, twisting his body in the air so that his feet were pushing out towards Shad. Shad, however, grabbed John's feet, catching the limber man. John's eyes narrowed slightly, and he brought his body up, getting face-to-abs with Shad. He brought his hand down, punching the top of Shad's head until the taller man stumbled back slightly. With that, John wrapped his legs around Shad's neck, using all the strength in his body to throw Shad onto the ground. Shad landed hard, and John jumped up, pushing his hair out of his face. He was poised to strike, and Shad looked like he was getting angry. He ran at John, who simply ducked out of the way, before Shad ran back again.

John had to admit, Shad was a powerful opponent. One would think that his size would make him awkward and slow, but Shad was fast and used to his size. Thanks to that, he used it to his advantage, plucking John out of the air more than once. John stopped him, watching the both of them for a minute before he grinned.

"Well, the two of you pass the one-on-one test. Now for the partner test," John said. Shad stopped, holding up a hand.

"Hold up, man. Two on one? That ain't fair." John raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Alright, hang on."

With that said, he moved to the door, walking inside. Shad and JTG looked at one another, Shad taking the opportunity to actually remove the shirt he had been about to remove when John attacked him. A minute later, John came back out, this time accompanied by the military-looking guy and the one who had been wearing the fedora. They noticed that he had taken it off, leaving his hair in a sort of faux-hawk thing.

"This is my partner, Miz, and his boyfriend, John Cena. Just keep in mind… you two wanted this," John Morrison said, grinning. Shad and JTG looked at each other before bracing themselves. Without warning, the two bodies flew at them, immediately launching punches and kicks. John went after Shad, and Miz had gone for JTG, but the two kept randomly switching, obviously throwing the two black men off with their different fighting styles coming at such a quick pace.

The back and forth continued, both Shad and JTG quickly getting used to the sudden change in fighting styles. For each change Miz and Morrison made, Cryme Tyme would adjust accordingly. John watched the four of them, his blue eyes assessing any damage dealt, more to Miz than anyone else, but he found that it was easier than he thought it would be. Miz was quick, agile, and pushed through any pain he may have felt a lot faster than John or Cryme Tyme expected.

"Alright, stop."

Morrison's voice cut through the fight, and Miz immediately stopped, dodging a fly-away swing from JTG. John watched as Miz grinned at them, and Morrison smiled.

"Alright. You passed me. But, you gotta go through Jeff to get the ultimate approval," he said. JTG paused a minute and looked at Shad.

"Yo, what happens if we don't pass? I mean… y'all can't let us know where ya live, right?" Shad asked. Miz and Morrison looked at each other and then smiled at the duo.

"If you don't pass? We let you leave," Miz said. Shad and JTG looked at him incredulously for a moment, until Miz continued.

"Then we track you down and kill you as an example. Now c'mon. You two have some questions to answer." With that said, rather calmly, Miz made his way inside. John laughed, following his lover into the house. Morrison looked at them.

"Miz is really impatient… I wouldn't leave him waiting, if I were you."

Shad and JTG wondered what they had gotten themselves into as they moved after Miz.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

The room that Miz and John led Cryme Tyme too was just a normal dining room. It wasn't too big, but big enough for a small table with four chairs to be set up. A tall pitcher sat in the middle, filled with ice and water, as well as four glasses, all put in front of the chairs, surrounding the pitcher. There were a few pictures on the wall, although they were all of various scenic places, such as mountains, oceans, and forests. The overall feeling of the room was that it was a pretty peaceful place, though both Shad and JTG were wondering what they were in there for.

"Go ahead and fix some water," Miz said, sitting down in a chair. John sat in the chair next to him, immediately making his placement at the table seem like it was the head of the table, just by the power the man had. Shad and JTG sat down, the former pouring himself a glass of water. John did as well, though he passed it to Miz, who grinned, but took it.

"Alright, so you're probably wondering what this is all about. We're going to ask you a series of questions, just to determine what it is you're here for. I know you said that you two were here to join, but we've got to make sure. It's a security measure," Miz explained, his blue eyes watching them. JTG nodded, and Miz leaned back, smiling at John. John swallowed the water he had just taken a drink of, and put the glass down, resting his elbows on the table.

"Shad and JTG…" He said, his voice thoughtful.

"Call me J," JTG said. John blinked, but smiled, flashing his dimples at the smaller man.

"Sure, J," he replied. "Alright, so remind me why you two wanna be here?"

The questions continued for about a half hour, John asking them questions, and either of them answering them. It seemed as though everything was going well, but Miz was just a spectator in this thing. Not only that, but he was there as a security measure. If one of them decided they didn't like John and attacked, Miz was going to be there to shove that dislike so far down their throats, they'd be shitting hatred for a year. Miz wasn't that possessive, but damn it. No one was going to mess with John and get away with it.

Finally, John smiled at J and Shad.

"Okay. I'm done," he said. Miz stood up, looking at the two.

"Stay here. John and I will be back in just a minute," he said. He walked to the door, John following him, and Michelle walked in, watching the two of them.

A knock sounded at the door, causing Jeff and Hunter to both lift their heads.

"Come in!" Jeff chirped, smile evident in his voice. Miz opened the door and walked in, John right behind him.

The Undertaker's office had been left exactly the same as it was before Mark left. He had left all of it there and said he was going to spend some time in Texas. No one knew why, but everyone had their own theories about it. The new leader of the gang was sitting in his husband's lap, a grin on his face.

"John, Mikey! How'd it all go?" he asked.

"Not too bad, Jeff," Miz replied, dropping into a chair. "John passed them in the physical tests. They're quick learners, but they're going to have to go through a few drills before they're ready to take on some of the missions," he said. Jeff nodded and looked at John.

"And the interrogation?" he asked. John let a soft wince cross his face.

"I don't know if I would call it an interrogation, Jeff," John said. Hunter chuckled softly,

"Fine. The questioning then," Jeff amended, a grin on his face. Miz watched as Hunter linked their hands, their identical silver and gold bands touching one another.

"It went fine. I don't think they're going to betray you at all. They've got a weird sort of honor that's usual for people who bond on the streets. You've got some good guys gunnin' to help you, Jeff."

Jeff looked at Miz, who nodded, and then at Hunter.

"I'm excited, Hunter," he muttered. Hunter grinned, pulling Jeff in for a kiss. John and Miz grinned at one another, and Jeff pulled back, snorting as he closed the book he was looking at.

"Not that kind of excited, you dipshit," he stated, jumping out of Hunter's lap. Miz laughed, but stood, taking John's hand and making his way out of the office, Jeff and Hunter behind him. The four of them moved to the dining room. Hunter and John stood by the door, almost like bodyguards, while Miz leaned on John. Jeff, on the other hand, bounced right into the room, a grin on his face.

"Shad Gaspard, JTG. Welcome to the gang."

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

The man looked at the dark haired woman in front of him. She had black hair, though different sections had been bleached so brightly they looked white. She wore a special kind of eye make up, and kohl outlining her eyes, giving them an almost sinister edge. However, he didn't give a damn about her makeup, her hair, or even the outfit she wore, though he had to admit that the tight black pants did accentuate her ass nicely.

"Are you almost done?" he hissed. The Scarlet Witch looked up, her green eyes flaring in frustration.

"This takes time, you idiot," she hissed, her English accent thick. "It's a complicated spell. If you want it done right, then shut up and let me work."

With that sharp demand, she bent back over the book, stirring the small bowl as it demanded. After a few more minutes, the man pacing and growling in discontent, she stood.

"Now I just say the spell, and it should begin to work," she said. He looked at her.

"Then get to it."

She ignored him, taking a breath before she put her hand over the small bowl of ingredients she had been stirring. She began to speak, her voice growing in volume as she got through the rhyming spell. The man had an almost sinister smirk on his face.

_Soon, you will be mine_.

**TBC…**

**AN**: There's the next chapter. Lots of unanswered questions thanks to that ending, but you will find out in due time, I promise. And yes, the woman at the end is supposed to be Katie Lea Burchill. And now! In traditional _Darkness_… tradition…

_**NeroAnne**_: I'm so glad you like it. I needed to keep with the overall theme of how people joined the gang, so I threw that in for Shad and JTG. Not only that, I love their thieving antics, though they've stopped that… Damn, I miss Attitude Era. Thanks for the review, and here's your second chapter, my darling.

_**Esha Napoleon**_: Thanks.

_**Kiharu_Aroukii**_: Better than the first one?! Awww, thanks. Actually, I was re-reading the first one the other day, and I think my insecurity showed, 'cause the first chapter or two… kinda sucked.

_**CodyRhodesFan**_: Glad you liked the title. I had to keep it similar. I try to make the settings easy to picture… I usually have a set setting in my head whenever I start writing that kind of stuff, so I like it when I find out I did a good enough job that my readers can see it themselves. It may be foreshadowing… it may not. And no, Shad and JTG weren't in a gang before this. You're such a sweetheart.

**AN**: So, there's chapter two. Chapter three, the real drama begins…

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Woo! Update for NeroAnne. As promised, this chapter is where most of the drama will come in. Oh! I have created a website (of sorts) about me, if you would like to join it. There are still some things I need to get up, but I'll work on it. Also, if you join the site, please make sure to join the forums also, for that is where most of the stuff goes. This site will also feature Marshall and Nero, okay!? Okay. So, link is going in, and then I'll go back to the chapter. Link: http(colon)//themizfitpalace(dot)webs(dot)com. Just replace the (info) with what it says. Okay, moving along.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

With John Morrison and Michelle teaching Shad and JTG the ropes, and helping them to work better as a team, Jeff had to send Matt and Punk off to a mission. The two didn't mind, and had read the mission Jeff pulled up. There were two drug addicts who were being harassed for money by their old dealer, and they wanted out. Since it was drug related, Punk and Matt got to do it. Neither really minded. It gave them something to do other than argue over video games.

The two looked at the address on the paper in their hand, and then looked up at the apartment building. It was the typical low-price apartment that people in New York seemed to live in, or at least like the ones on TV. Punk and Matt exchanged looks, but sighed and made their way up the stairs. In order to figure out what it was the addicts wanted them to do about it; they had to meet with them. Usually, these meetings went very well, seeing as the people usually knew that Punk and Matt were there to help them.

Standing in front of apartment twelve, Punk and Matt looked at each other, the Chicago native grinning at his companion before knocking. A few minutes later, a dark haired man answered the door. He looked like he had an afro thing going on, though parts of it were in his face. He pushed it out of his eyes to look at them.

"Who are you?" he asked, his accent thick.

"I'm Punk, and this is Matt. We're here to talk about your dealer," Punk stated. The man glared and was about to slam the door on them, until a woman's voice came through.

"Carlito! Don't you dare slam that door!"

She walked over to the door, her hair a thick fall of curls down her back.

"I'm Rosa, and this is Carlito. Come in. I called you."

With that, Matt and Punk entered the house. Carlito started talking to Rosa rapidly in Spanish, and she snapped back at him.

"I'm sorry. Would you like some coffee?" Rosa asked as Carlito left the room.

"Sure," Punk said.

"Just water, please," Matt asked, smiling. Rosa smiled and nodded, moving to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room where Matt and Punk were sitting. There was no wall, and they watched Rosa calmly prepare the coffee for Punk.

"Uh, a teaspoon of sugar," Punk replied, when Rosa held up the sugar container. She nodded and stirred the sugar in, and nodded again when Punk declined the creamer. She got Matt a bottle of water from the fridge and then took the two their drinks.

"So tell us about this dealer," Matt said, holding the bottle in his hand. Rosa sat down, putting her hands in her lap, playing with the hem of her blue skirt.

"Carlito and I were on cocaine. We've both been clean for six months now, but…" she smiled slightly and looked around her apartment. "Well, waitressing pays the bills, anyway. But, about three months ago, our dealer got in touch with us again. He said that we owed him money from when he used to supply us. It didn't make any sense, because we always paid when we picked up the coke, and never had a tab of any kind. We paid in full when we got there, and then left…" she trailed off.

"Go on," Punk said, his eyes soft. "We're not here to judge, Rosa. We're here to help." Rosa smiled at them for a minute before pushing one hand through her hair.

"At first, it wasn't a lot of money. Ten bucks here, five there. We thought if we just paid that little bit he wanted, he'd leave us alone. But, then he said that the amount he needed was five hundred. We have bills to pay, and groceries to buy. We can't pay him five hundred dollars. And he wants it by the end of the week," Rosa said. Matt looked at Punk before looking at her.

"Rosa, its Thursday. Does he want it by Friday, or by Saturday?" he asked. Rosa looked at them, her eyes wide.

"He didn't specify. He just said that if we didn't have it by the end of the week, he'd kill us," she said. Matt sighed, putting the unopened bottle of water on the table.

"Okay, give us his name and where he usually is. We'll take care of it."

So, fifteen minutes later, Punk and Matt were on the corner of the street Rosa told them about, both waiting. Matt wore a pair of blue jeans with a white and black button up, and a matching bandana. Punk wore a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, a red and blue Pepsi logo in the middle. Matt had rolled his eyes when he saw the shirt, but left it alone.

About five minutes after they got there, a man came up. He had light brown skin, his dark hair was in dreads, and he wore a black suit. It was torn in some places, but put together pretty well, overall. A pair of sunglasses rested on his head, which Punk grinned at. It was night.

"Hey. What are you two doin' on my corner?" he asked, his eyes widening as he looked at them. Matt and Punk looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Do you know a woman named Rosa and a man named Carlito?" Punk asked. "They sent us." The man seemed relieved.

"Finally. Those two better have my money," he stated, holding his hand out, palm up. Matt looked at it, before raising his brown eyes to the man.

"Sorry, Montel," he said, a grin on his face. "Not to give you your money, but to handle you."

With that, Matt's hand came up, balled into a fist, and he punched Montel in the nose. The man stumbled back, blood flowing from his nose. He looked at them in shock, before his hand reached into the waistband of his pants. Before he could pull the gun out, Punk was there, jumping in the air and bringing his knee up, slamming it into Montel's chin. Punk twisted to land on his knees, and Montel was forced backwards, his feet leaving the ground before his back slammed back into the ground. An instant later, Matt was on him, his knee digging into Montel's throat.

"You're going to run a tab for them when they've been clean for six months?" he snarled. "I think I'm going to get a blood tab going for you."

Before Matt could pull out his knife, Montel had flipped him over, sending Matt down hard on his back. He gasped in pain, but Punk ran forward, wrapping his arm around Montel's neck, pulling him back against him. Matt got up, pulling his knife out as he did.

"I'm going to like this more than I should, but I really don't care." As Matt finished speaking, Punk leaned Montel's head back, holding the man still. Matt brought the silver blade up to Montel's neck, leaning in close and whispering a 'farewell, asshole' before the blade slid across Montel's neck. The blood shot out of Montel's body, landing on Matt, who closed his eyes and let it. Punk dropped the body to the ground, smiling as he looked at Matt.

"God, I love it when you're all covered in blood," Punk stated, moving forward and pulling Matt against him, frenching him. Matt groaned and pushed his body back against Punk's, their tongues dueling in passion. Matt let out another moan as he pulled back, his breaths coming in pants.

"No… We have to finish this first…" Matt muttered. Punk swore under his breath, but turned to Montel's body, picking it up and dragging it over to the alley, and throwing it into the dumpster. Matt reached in, pulling the stash of drugs from the dead man's pockets. He sighed softly, slamming the dumpster shut. Lucky for them, the trash came in the morning to get garbage from that particular dumpster, so it would be in a landfill before anyone found it.

"What should we do with these?" Matt asked, holding up the dime-sized bags of cocaine. Punk glanced at them before he started walking towards the exit.

"Burn them?" he suggested, looking out the alley and into the street. The street was clear. Good.

"No, you idiot. We don't need to get everyone high," Matt said, a slight grin on his face. He looked at the baggies curiously for a minute. "We could just dump them in the riv-"

Before Matt could get the sentence out, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him up against the brick wall, and lifting him off his feet. The bags dropped from Matt's hand, and he gripped at the hand holding him, his eyes widening as he noticed the words written on the knuckles.

Matt looked at Punk, watching as rage filled those olive eyes. His mouth moved up and down, like a fish, but the hand was holding his throat so tightly that Matt couldn't speak. He tapped Punk's hand, hoping his lover would let go. Something seemed to click in Punk's mind, because his eyes widened and he jerked his hand away as though he had been burned. Matt dropped to his knees, coughing and holding his throat, inhaling deeply to bring air back to his burning lungs.

"Matt, I'm sorry… I have no idea what came over me," he said, his eyes wide in shock. Matt held up a hand, shaking his head.

"No… Let's… go home…" Matt rasped, picking up the baggies. He didn't look back at Punk, but walked out of the alley, rubbing his neck. Punk followed, his hands gripping his hair in frustration. As they passed a sewer, Matt dropped the baggies.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Matt and Punk walked back in the house, avoiding everyone. Michelle was sitting on the couch, her arms wrapped around a small Asian woman. Morrison was sitting on the floor, his eyes on the television, and John Cena was lying on the floor in front of the TV, Miz asleep on his stomach. Punk took the stairs two at a time, slamming the door closed behind him as he entered a room. Matt, on the other hand, kept his hand over his neck and walked into Jeff's office.

Hunter blinked as he sat in Jeff's chair. He frowned when he saw the look on Matt's face, and looked down.

"Awwww, what happened?!" Jeff declared loudly from under the desk. Matt simply looked at his feet, not even bothering to comment.

"Uh, Jeffro, get up here," Hunter muttered, not even bothering to pretend to be embarrassed. Jeff appeared a minute later from under the desk, smiling when he saw his brother.

"Matty!! How'd it go with Montel?" he asked. He saw the blood on Matt and didn't bother asking. It was probably Montel's.

"Uh… Fine… Jeff, can I talk to you alone?" Matt asked. Jeff looked at Hunter, who nodded, zipping his pants up and walking out. When he closed the door, Jeff sat on the desk.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Matt sighed, moving his hand away from his neck. Jeff's eyes got wide, and he stood up, putting his fingers over the finger-shaped bruises.

"Oh, my God… Did Montel…?" he asked, but Matt shook his head, pulling the bandana out of his hair.

"No. Phil." Jeff paused, probably trying to put the name to who it belonged to, before his eyes got wide.

"I'll fucking kill him."

Jeff started toward the door, but Matt grabbed him, pulling his brother away from the door.

"Jeff, chill! Jeff, damn it!" Jeff struggled in his brother's grasp for a minute. "Jeffery Nero Hardy, if you do not STAND THE FUCK STILL!"

The entire house seemed to go silent, and then Jeff stopped, clenching his teeth, and facing Matt.

"Why?" Jeff growled. Matt filled him in on the story, making sure his brother was aware that Phil apologized and that he seemed shocked and surprised too. Jeff finally sat down, sighing softly. He stayed silent for a minute, before he pushed his hair out of his face. It had actually lost most of its dye, making it the natural blond Matt loved.

"Alright, fine," Jeff muttered, looking up at him. "Do you feel threatened?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going to do anything. But next time, I'm going to kick his ass, and you won't be able to stop me, Matt."

Matt and Jeff kept their eyes locked, green and brown clashing for a minute, before Matt nodded. When Jeff got these ideas, there was no way anyone was going to be able to talk him out of it. Matt then turned, leaving the office and heading up the stairs. All he wanted now was a shower and to go to sleep and pretend this never happened.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

"What does this do…?" the man asked, raising his eyes to Katie. She sighed, but answered. The money was too good for her to ignore him completely.

"It is going to turn the lovers in the house you have chosen against one another. The ones who pledged to love and protect are going to begin to hate and destroy," she said, watching him. His eyes narrowed.

"How long?" he asked. Katie shrugged.

"It depends on the bond. The longer the relationship, the longer it takes to break it. However, if a couple is married, then their bond will be the last to break," she said. He seemed to think on this for a minute before a grin crossed his features.

"Perfect."

**TBC**

**AN**: There! Finally got that update out. The drama has started… And it starts in the form of Punk and Matt. As a guideline to the last little part, here is the order of the relationships, from shortest to longest.

Hunter/Jeff (married)  
Cena/Miz  
Michelle/Gail  
Punk/Matt

And the doms are the ones who turn on the bottoms, in case you're wondering. For the Punk and Matt relationship, neither of them are really the dom. They trade, if you will. And, that's it. Assume any other relationships have been together longer than Matt and Punk, okay?

_**Esha Napoleon**_: In my stories, someone is always in deep trouble. I can't tell you who, or it would give away the major plot of the story.

_**NeroAnne**_: Yeup! It's for you! Because I looooove you! Mwhahaha. They should be creeped. Headless dummies would creep me out, for sure. I love their street-fighting style! Ya can't kill that! It is a good advantage for Shad. I love his style, I really do. Miz is good at scaring the new recruits. John loves his Miz! He can't leave him alone! I love the interactions between Jeff and Hunter. I did like the rings too. Simple, yet elegant. Haha. Nope, he's not right, but that makes him a perfect villain. I like Katie Lea playing the villainess in this one, even if it is just for money.

_**Kiharu_Aroukii**_: Thanks, babe. And you were here. For almost the whole thing. About half… more than half? I don't know. And yes, I have decided about Rey. I've decided… You'll have to wait and see, everyone!

_**CodyRhodesFan**_: JoMo in this fic is good, unlike in Behind The Façade. Not only that, but he's SO COOL! In this one. His impatience is adorable! But that's what makes him Miz! Awwww. Hunter's such a bad boy teddy bear. That's how I see him, anyway. Is that weird? I don't care. I'm glad you liked it, darlin'.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Ta-da!! Hello, again. I'm back with another chapter of the second story in the _Darkness_ series! I don't know why I did that, but I'm hyper and need to get up some updates! So, without further ado, Chapter Four!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

John picked up Miz, who was still trying to sleep on his stomach, even after the ex-cop was standing, and carried him upstairs to the room they shared. He gently put Miz down on the bed, before taking off his shoes. John then took off his own shoes, giving up on anything else and climbing in bed with his lover. Miz opened an eye and stuck his tongue out at John.

"You gonna do something sappy, like play with my hair while I sleep?" Miz asked. John felt something inside him start to boil, but he hid it from Miz, laughing softly.

"And what if I do?" John asked. Miz smirked at him before pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"I'll rip your damn hand off," he muttered, his eyes closing. John saw an image appear in front of his face. His thick hand was around Mike's smaller neck, and he squeezed, watching as his lover's blue eyes widened in shock and fear before John threw him, his head bouncing off a wall. John jumped backwards, falling off the bed with a thump. Miz opened his eyes and sat up, staring at John for a minute.

"Dude… What the hell?" he asked. John shook his head.

"Nothing," he snapped, unable to help the aggravated and frustrated tone in his voice.

"John…?" Miz asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to go out for a while… I'll be back, okay?" he said. Miz watched as John walked out, his eyes thoughtful. Something was definitely not right here.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

John walked at a brisk pace away from the three-story house he now called home. As he walked, his mind raced. It hadn't been that long since he had moved in… just a few months. It hadn't even been a year yet. He knew that as soon as he did something to hurt Mike, he was as good as dead. He was horribly outnumbered as far as the people that would help Mike compared to who would help him. Even if he could convince Shad and JTG to help him, he was still outnumbered.

John looked up to realize that his feet had led him to his old apartment. He put his hands in his pockets, watching as someone else's shadow moved in front of the window of his old apartment. Well, it hadn't taken them long to replace him, had it. He was struck with the thought that maybe it wouldn't take Mike long to replace him if he left. Rage filled John faster than he wanted to think about. No one else was going to have Mike. If Mike left John, John would make sure that no one else had him.

Shock covered John's features. These weren't his thoughts! These thoughts were of someone else, someone who wasn't in love with the man they figured was their soul mate. Kind of corny, and John knew that, but he loved Mike. Sure, Mike had a sarcastic and demeaning sense of humor, but it added to his charm.

Tearing his eyes away from his old apartment, John continued to walk, this time completely aware of where he was going. He was walking to the home of the one person he was sure could help him. He turned the corner and then jogged up the stairs of the apartment building. He waited a minute before he pressed the buzzer for her house. It occurred to him that it could be kind of late to be talking to her, but still… He waited, pressing the buzzer again.

"Chill, would ya? I can only make it across the place so fast," came a woman's voice. John blinked, but didn't say anything. The woman spoke again.

"Anyone there? I swear to God, if this is another trick, I'll come down there and rip someone's fucking throat out."

"Whoa, no trick," John said, blinking. "I'm actually looking for Mickie James…? I might have hit the wrong button…"

"Oh. No, you didn't hit the wrong button. She's here too. Who's this?" the woman asked.

"Tell her it's John." The other end was silent for a few minutes, then the lock clicked.

"John! Get your ass up here!"

That voice was Mickie's. John couldn't help but laugh and he made his way up the stairs, hitting the apartment door about the same time Mickie threw it open. She laughed and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He laughed back, hugging her close before putting her down. Another woman stood in the doorway, keeping the door open with her foot. She had blond hair, and was well-built. She was pretty muscled too.

"John, this is my girlfriend, Beth Phoenix. Beth, this is my old partner and one of my best friends, John Cena," Mickie said. John smiled at Beth.

"Nice to meetcha," he said. Beth smiled.

"Likewise."

"Come on, get inside," Mickie said, grabbing John's arm and pulling him inside. Beth rolled her eyes, but moved so that the two of them could get inside.

"What brings you here, John?" Mickie asked, sitting down at the table after she passed John some coffee. Beth stood behind Mickie, rubbing her eyes.

"I need to talk to you, Mick," he said. He couldn't help but move his blue eyes up to Beth, who seemed to catch it.

"Hey, I'll leave. I should lie down anyway. This headache is killin' me," she said. She kissed Mickie's forehead, then moved to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Mickie smiled.

"I met her on a case. She's a fire fighter, and I love her. Now, what do you need to talk to me about?" John laughed before he stared at his cup of coffee. Mickie had made it just the way he liked it; black. Still, he couldn't bring himself to drink it.

"When I left the precinct, I did it for a guy. His name's Mike and you'd like him, Mick. He's sarcastic, but a real good kid and I love him. But…" John frowned. "Earlier tonight, he was joking with me, and made some kind of offhand comment… And I took it wrong. I didn't actually do anything, but I saw myself do something. I saw myself strangle him, and then throw him against a wall… And then, on the way here…" John stopped. Mickie moved her hand, putting it on John's.

"John, I'm not going to judge you," she said. "You've come to me for help, and this is obviously tearing you apart. Just spit it out, sweetheart." He smiled slightly, then sighed.

"I walked past my apartment… Someone else lives there now. And I couldn't help but wonder if Mike could replace me as easily as my old landlord did… And then I thought, 'If I can't have him, no one will'."

"… Well, that's not like you at all," Mickie said. John looked at her, blue eyes sad.

"No kidding. Mickie, this is tearing me apart. I'm scared I'm going to do something to hurt him… And I don't want to."

"Calm down, John. Let's think about this. You just got mad, right? Maybe you're stressed out, or you're not doing enough to keep your mind occupied. Take him out on a date or something tomorrow, okay? Just see what happens."

"You're right, Mick. I guess I just need a break."

The two stayed up for a while that night, talking about the precinct, then the conversation turned to Beth and Mike, then it turned to whatever jokes they had heard. It was good for John, and helped him to clear his head. However, in the back of his mind, a lingering anger lurked, waiting for him to lose his cool, waiting for that moment when Mike crept back into his mind, to strike…

**TBC**

**AN**: It's really short, and I know it is. I'm so sorry, everyone, but this is all I can get out right now. It's kind of filler, but it shows that this little spell is beginning to work its way onto John. I'm going to have to sit down later on and try to figure out what I want to happen next. I hope this holds you over for now, and I'm sorry it's short.

_**Kiharu_Aroukii**_: I don't know if Cody will be making a return appearance in this story or not… I haven't figured the two of them out yet, though it is a possibility. NO! I'm not putting Hunter in drag. That image terrifies me.

_**Esha Napoleon**_: Well, if you wanna bribe me… I love Miz. Anyway, you'll find out soon enough who's with Katie. Soon enough… I hope.

_**NeroAnne**_: I thought Rosa would be the perfect person to snap at Carlito. Besides, I was trying to figure out who looked like a druggie, and she came to mind. I can't help it. I don't like Rosa. She's clean nooow! And drugging them is a no-no! They'd kill her. Oh yeah. He thought he was a badass. But he's not!! Hahaha. Yes, Montel. And I giggled at the "It was night" too. I always laugh at my own stuff… That's strange isn't it? Baaaah. Oh well. One of the two!! Of course. The drama is setting in, m'darling. I liked the imagery too, and yes, Jeff was blowing Hunter. I'm sure it did. We know you love your Hardycest. I adore Katie. I had to put her in here. And yes, Hunter and Jeff will take the longest, and between them and Miz and John drama, I'm pretty sure I'm going to cry at some point in this fic. xP Glad you like it.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Hey. Been a while, but it's been a busy couple of days. Oh well, I guess. I can't help that. Uh… This chapter's going to be pretty dramatic, but we'll see what happens, won't we?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

The next morning, John took Mickie's advice. He wanted to go out and have a nice, peaceful day with Mike. It was hard enough to get a peaceful day with him with all the missions he had to go to, but John was glad that he had this chance, anyway.

So, he woke up early, waking Mike up with him. Mike had growled and tried to push him away, but John hadn't let up in the least bit, making his lover pay attention. Mike finally got up, muttering a curse at John under his breath, causing the former cop to merely raise an eyebrow. Mike got in a quick shower as John dressed.

Mike came out wearing a pair of blue jeans that clung to his legs, but managed to flare out slightly over his shoes, covering the top of the black shoes. They were probably skater shoes, but John couldn't be sure. He also wore an orange t-shirt with gray long-sleeves coming out from underneath the orange t-shirt sleeves. His hair was pushed up slightly, almost in a faux-hawk, but not quite, leaving it deliciously spiked. John tried not to jump his lover as he buttoned up the buttons on his white long-sleeved shirt. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, though his didn't flare like Mike's did. He wore a pair of white and black tennis shoes, and grinned at Mike, leaving his usual hat off. Mike raised an eyebrow, but grinned at the change.

"I like it," he stated. John grinned.

"Me too. Now c'mon," he said. On their way out, Jeff poked his head out of his office door.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked. Mike paused and looked at John. John grinned.

"Going to take Mike here to the fair," he stated. Jeff's eyes glittered.

"Sounds like fun. Hey, buy me a candy apple?? Oooh! And an elephant ear?" he asked. Mike laughed and nodded.

"Alright, Jeff," he stated. Jeff smiled and went back into his office as the couple went out.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Once at the fair, Mike turned into a child. He took John's hand, bouncing in place and demanding that John ride different things with him. John laughed, glad that when he joined, he had gotten one of the black cards that served as the funds for the gang. Each of them had one that apparently fed right into Taker's bank account. A pretty trusting move, but none of them were stupid enough to cross Taker. At one point, Mike's phone buzzed and he looked at it, but put it away a minute later and demanded that John take him on the Zipper again. John had laughed and agreed.

However, as they were standing in line for some food afterwards – John was seriously craving some cotton candy – Mike snuck off when an old lady stopped John to ask him for directions to some place or another.

Mike walked to one of the booths, the one with the darts and the balloons. The guy operating it glanced at him with a sigh.

"Throw the dart, hit the balloon, pick a prize, blah blah blah," he stated. Mike smiled, passing the guy the money for the dart. He then grabbed it, took aim, and threw it, hitting the guy right in the eye. He opened his mouth to scream, but Mike put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, don't do that," he whispered, his voice coy. He pulled the guy down, making sure none of the other fair-goers had seen it. He smiled when he noticed they were all too happy to jump on rides and chase each other around. He then sat next to the guy and pulled out his blade. The guy could only see out of one eye, the other he was grasping, his hand twitching like he wanted to pull out the dart. Figuring the poor, unfortunate man was too scared to do it on his own, Mike grabbed the dart and pulled it out. It got stuck for a minute, so Mike yanked it harder. Finally, the whole eye just popped out, thick cords of veins coming out and seeming to almost wiggle as they hit the air as the eye popped with a sick suction sound. Mike laughed as the guy's hand went to his eye socket. Unfortunately, the guy's finger went into his eye socket, and that grossed him out, he bent over to vomit. Luckily, Mike managed to get his hand out from in front of the guy's mouth.

While the gamer operator was retching, Mike took his head, twisting with a savage brutality. It snapped with a sickening and final _snap!_ The guy then dropped dead. Mike looked down, seeing that his shirt had remained, somehow, unbloodied by the savage display. He looked at the dart, rolling his eyes and throwing it over his shoulder. Then, with no further ado, he grabbed a large teddy bear, and jumped out of the booth, walking to where he had left John.

The blue eyed-man was panicking, searching frantically for Mike. Mike walked up, his eyes watching John for a second before he took his hand.

"Did you get your cotton candy?"

John stared at Mike as he materialized back to John's side, holding a huge teddy bear in a ridiculous blue color, and talking as though he hadn't gone anywhere but the bathroom. But John knew. How he knew, he wasn't sure, but he did. Thus, he snapped.

"Where the hell were you?!" he practically yelled. The people around them froze for a minute, looking at the two of them carefully. Mike didn't look at John for a minute, but then slowly lifted his head, his blue eyes blazing. He said nothing, just took John's hand and dragged the larger man away from the crowd with surprising strength. Once they were away from people, alone in their own corner, John snatched his hand away.

"Where were you?" he hissed. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I was taking care of something. You're not my keeper, John. I love you, and we're lovers, but I don't belong to you," he retorted. John's blue eyes blazed, and he clenched his fists, the veins in his arms popping a little.

"You were killing again, weren't you? This was supposed to be just the two of us, getting away from all that for a few hours. But you just had to fuck that up, didn't you?" John hissed. Mike raised an eyebrow, his own rage coming to the surface.

"What? You want me to pretend that I'm not what I am? You want me to pretend I'm… what, John? Some nice guy who doesn't think about the murderers out there getting away with what they do? You're going to have to throw that idea away right now, because that's not me."

"I don't even know who you really are, Mike!" John was yelling again, but he didn't seem to notice. "You always have this shell you hide behind when you don't want anyone to know how you feel. I thought that us being together would mean that you'd trust me with how you actually feel." John took a breath, and Mike frowned.

"How the fuck do you figure we got on me 'hiding behind a mask' from you being pissed off that I went to do what I'm _supposed_ to do?" he snapped. "Dude, you seriously need to chill out."

John clenched his teeth so hard, the skin surrounding his jaw turned white. He managed to hold himself together for another minute.

"Find another way home."

With that, he walked away. Mike's eyes widened, and he had this overwhelming urge to grab another one of those darts and throw it through John's thick skull. Knowing very well that he couldn't very well do that, he thought about how to get home. He couldn't exactly ask for a ride, seeing as Taker would murder him, so Mike growled in discontent, gripped the bear he was holding, and began the long walk home. The entire way, he thought about how John had just ditched him. By the time he got back, he had shoved the bear into Jeff's arms so hard, he almost knocked the other blond over. He then stormed up the stairs and slammed his door. Jeff frowned.

"Where's my candy apple?!"

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

While Mike and John were on the rocks, Matt was determined that he was going to fix this issue between him and Punk. He knocked on the door to their room, something he never usually did, and was greeted by Punk opening the door. They looked at each other for a minute or so, and then Punk moved, allowing Matt in.

"Phil… I wanna talk about what happened," Matt said. Punk looked at him, then sighed, nodding.

"Why'd you do it?" Matt asked. Punk sighed softly, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know, Matt. I really don't," he started, but Matt interrupted.

"Don't lie to me, Punk. There was a reason behind it, I know there was," Matt stated. Punk looked at him.

"I'm serious. I have no idea why-"

"Don't you think, after all this time, you at least owe me the truth?!" Matt hissed, standing over Punk, chocolate eyes narrowing in anger. "You tried to fucking choke me. If there's not a reason behind you wanting to choke the damn life out of me, then you don't love me anywhere near as much as you claim to!"

Punk's olive eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to protest again, but his reward was one swift punch in the jaw for it. He reeled back, holding himself up with the wall, and holding his jaw. He looked up at Matt, who was staring at Punk, also in shock. Then, without warning, he tore out of the room, leaving the house.

**TBC**

**AN**: Ooh, drama. Hope you liked it… I'm tired, my arm hurts, but at least it was a long one!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: From the disclaimer on, I write without a prompt. I'm kidding, for the most part, but I really don't know what I wanna put for this chapter. Therefore, I don't know what will come out… Taker will be making a reappearance in this fic, we just haven't gotten to that point yet, mkay? Okay!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

After his explosion on Mike, John took off and managed to secure a room at Mickie's. He felt bad for the way he made Mike walk all the way back to the safe house alone, but if he would have tried to make Mike drive, he would have more than likely punched him. John hated that he felt this way, but it just happened, and he couldn't figure out why. Mickie was helpful, didn't ask any questions about what was going on, and was even nice enough to let John help her on some of her cases. Beth was a nice girl, though she was so used to having to compete with the other guys at the fire station, that she ended up competing with John all the time. He laughed, letting her do it and even competing back, but both Mickie and Beth could tell that his heart wasn't in it.

Mike, on the other hand, turned back into Miz, losing himself in his work, making John Morrison feel like a third wheel to Miz and the victim. Miz would toy slightly with his victims, tearing them apart, draining them dry of blood, torturing the murderers. John didn't know what to say to Miz, so he left it alone. However, one day they came home from this to see a strange woman in the house. She was sitting on Shad's lap. She had dark hair, and bright brown eyes. Overall, she had a rather sweet persona. Sitting next to her, on the floor in front of the couch, was an exotic looking redhead. The brunette wore a pair of blue jeans with long, oval-shaped holes on the thighs, thick strings of yarn going across. She also wore a form-fitting white tanktop. The redhead wore a pair of blue jeans, a red tanktop with black angel wings on it, and a red vest over it, red and black feathers around the trim of the hood connected to the vest. Miz looked at them and walked upstairs, obviously uncaring as to what they were doing there.

"Hi. Who are they?" John asked Shad.

"This is my girl, Eve Torres, and her friend, Maria Kanellis," Shad said. Eve smiled and Maria waved.

"Oh. Well, I'm John Morrison," he said, smiling. Eve laughed softly. Jeff came out of his office, looking worn down and tired, but he smiled at the girls.

"Sorry that took so long. Come with me," he said. Hunter followed Jeff, meeting John's eyes, his own concerned. John frowned slightly, and then looked toward the staircase, where Matt sat, his hands in his head. John nodded to Hunter, who sighed and followed Jeff again, the girls and Shad behind him.

Later that night, Jeff watched as everyone else went up to bed. John just looked confused, Matt and Punk weren't talking, and Mike didn't look at anyone. Michelle squeezed Jeff's hand in a rare display of affection before she went up to her room, probably to talk to Gail for a little while. Whatever was going down with the people living here didn't seem to be affecting her and Gail at all. Jeff groaned and spread out on the couch, his head falling in Hunter's lap.

"What is it, Rainbow?" Hunter asked. The nickname left behind was from Randy, only one of the few things that was left behind. Jeff groaned softly and shrugged.

"This is all so frustrating. They're all falling apart on me. John hasn't been here since the morning he and Mike went to the fair, Mike has barely said a word the entire time, Matt and Punk won't even look at each other. Whatever's going on is with the couples, Hunter," he said. Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong with us. Nothing's wrong between Michelle and Gail either," he stated. Jeff sighed, looking at Hunter.

"I bet whatever this is isn't affecting Michelle and Gail because Gail doesn't live here anymore. As far as us… maybe the marriage helps," Jeff said. Hunter shrugged, watching Jeff, running a hand through the blue and teal locks.

"As much as you want to prove that you can do this on your own, Jeff, maybe you should call Mark and tell him what's going on. This kind of strange thing is probably his area of expertise, and he might have an idea on how to fix it," Hunter said. Jeff bit his lip, his tongue flicking the tongue ring he wore back and forth as he considered it.

"But he wanted to go to Texas so bad," Jeff muttered, looking up at him. "I don't want to bother him while he's on his vacation." Hunter smiled slightly, brushing a kiss over Jeff's forehead.

"I know, but you don't deserve to take on all this stress on your own."

"But I'm not. You're here," Jeff said. Hunter smiled.

"I am here, but maybe he can offer you a better opinion than I can," Hunter said. Jeff sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I'll call him now…"

**TBC**

**AN**: Short, I know, but I ran out of things I wanted to happen in this chapter. This is a filler, leading up to next chapter, when some real serious shit is going to go down. I know I didn't go into Eve and Maria a whole lot, but Jeff will be filling the whole gang (and you guys and gals) in on what they're doing there next chapter.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Ta-da! I reread this chapter, trying to figure out what it was I wanted to do, and let me tell you… I didn't leave myself any clues. So, I'm going to have to start actually writing down what I want to happen again. However, I think I have a good enough idea of what I wanted to do, so we're going to give this a shot.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Rings filled the garage, and the tall man grunted slightly, tossing the wrench aside as he grabbed the phone, uncaring that grease stained the white phone. Shit, the thing might as well have been black.

"What?" he barked.

"Hi, Mark."

He blinked slightly, standing and looking out over his property as the voice asked him how he was.

"Hey, Jeff. I'm doing alright. What are you calling for?"

"Some seriously weird shit is going down Mark."

For the next half hour, Jeff proceeded to talk to his former boss, and good friend. He told Mark of Punk hitting Matt, about Miz and John – what he knew of it anyway – and then of some of the new recruits.

"I think Cryme Tyme will be a good addition to help as far as small street crimes and information goes… The girls may end up becoming spies of some sort, but I'll work that out. The main reason I called was to see if you had any thoughts about the other stuff."

Mark, who had eventually sat down on the motorcycle he had been working on, scratched his chin.

"You know, I ran into a girl once a few years ago. She's a bit weird, but she likes to mess around with dark magic and shit like that. Don't ask me if I think it's real, but whatever it is she does, she's good at it. You'll have to do a little bit of searching, but she should still be there. Her name's Victoria, though I heard she goes by Tara now a days. See if you can't find her, and tell her Taker sent ya. If she doesn't believe ya, flash that tattoo, and she'll know."

"Thank you so much, Mark. I can't stand this shit anymore," Jeff said. Mark snorted slightly.

"Sure thing, kid. Good luck."

"Thanks. I miss you. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Mark rolled his eyes, tossing it back on his tool bench. He looked at the bike, turning the key and hearing it turn over, but not start. He swore viciously, resisting the urge to kick it, and got off, kneeling next to the machine again.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

The morning after talking with Mark, Jeff was wide awake and in total control. He got up early, leaving Hunter to sleep, and got dressed. The leader wore a pair of black loose cargo pants and a black wife beater. A red and black plaid shirt was over it, though left unbuttoned. He pulled his hair back into its standard bun and then started banging on doors.

"Get up and meet me downstairs. We've got business to discuss."

Once he was sure everyone was up, he went back to Hunter, kissing his husband slowly, teasingly. Hunter responded by flipping Jeff onto the bed, and rolling over him. They shared another kiss before Jeff gently pushed Hunter up.

"Babe, we gotta go deal with this. Well, I gotta go deal with this. Do you wanna come too?" Jeff asked. Hunter blinked a bit before shrugging.

"Mmf," he retorted. Jeff should have known better than to do anything with Hunter before coffee.

"Okay then. You get dressed and get your coffee while I rally the troops," he said. Hunter grunted one more time and Jeff kissed him sweetly before bouncing out of the room. Hunter stared after him before rolling over and going back to bed.

Jeff walked downstairs and looked at everyone. Mike wore a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt advertising Bullet for my Valentine. His hair was combed, but didn't look like he had cared past that. John wore a pair of tight blue jeans and a gray shirt with a giant rainbow peace sign on it. Shad and JTG wore close to – if not exactly – what they wore when they first got there. Michelle, who Jeff had almost forgotten was there at all, wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt, with long sleeves that hung off her shoulders. Eve wore a plain black shirt with matching top, and Maria was dressed in some elaborate blue creation that looked rather good on her. Jeff paused for a minute, frowning.

"Where are Matt and Punk?" he asked.

"I'm right here."

Matt walked down, wearing a pair of blue North Carolina Tarheels sleeping pants and had his blanket over his shoulder. Jeff looked at Matt.

"And Punk…?" he asked. Matt looked at Jeff and shrugged.

"I don't know. He was here last night, but not this morning," Matt replied. Jeff swore under his breath.

"Fine. First off, I want everyone to welcome Eve Torres and Maria Kanellis. They're joining our group. Eve and Maria were both brought up in families that had ties to the CIA and federal government, so they're going to be the spies."

There was a small applause, and JTG and Shad cheered loudly. The girls, to their credit, merely laughed.

"Also, I have some new assignments. John, you'll be out looking for a murderer today on your own. I hate to do it, but I need Mike for something else. John, his name is Jordan Tompson. He's about six feet, four and a half inches, big bulky guy. He's kind of bald, usually hangs out around F'Uglies bar anytime of day. That's your best bet. Just take him out. He's scum." John and Mike nodded, Mike's eyes flat and uncaring. They had been that way since John left… Jeff shook his head.

"Matt, I need you to find Punk. I hate it for you, and I know you two are having problems, but tell him that Mark will be all over his ass if he doesn't come back," Jeff said. Matt sighed, but nodded, yawning. At this point, Hunter walked down the stairs, but ignored everyone in favor of the kitchen, where the coffee pot was. Jeff shook his head.

"Michelle, go spend the day with Gail. You've been moping around here, and I don't have anything for you to do," Jeff said. Michelle laughed, and Jeff bit his tongue from adding, "besides, you're the only happy couple here anymore" to it. Well, there was him and Hunter, but Jeff had a bad feeling…

"What about us?" Shad asked, looking at Jeff. Jeff blinked, meeting the eyes of the large man.

"I talked to Taker last night. He thinks that there's a way for us to be helped with some of the internal issues. We're looking for a woman who goes by either Victoria, or Tara. Taker faxed me some pictures he used to have this morning, so here they are…"

Jeff passed out the images, giving one to Shad, JTG, Maria, Eve, and Mike, keeping one for himself and Hunter.

"This is her as of a few years ago. Taker suspects her hair may be longer, and she may be leaner, but it's pretty much the same. He also said that one of his contacts said that she had red streaks in her hair now. Shad, you and JTG will take the streets. I want you two scouring down by the ghetto and the river. Talk to _anyone_ you know who may have some kind of a hook up, and anyone you don't know. Eve, and you Maria are going to go uptown. Put on the charm, ask some questions, whatever you gotta do. Mike, you're going to be joining some friends of mine. They know this place like the back of their hand, and you're going to make sure that we don't have to worry about anything," Jeff said. Mike nodded and moved toward the door.

"Mike, you don't know where you're going yet," John muttered. Mike stopped, looking at Jeff.

"Hunter and I are going to take the working ladies. I know them all and they'll be willing to help. We need her, alive, so don't torture her, don't hurt her. Ask her kindly to come with you. If she says no, tell her The Undertaker sent you. If she doesn't believe you, flash your tattoos," Jeff said. Shad, JTG, Eve, and Maria looked at one another, and Jeff groaned.

"Right. Sorry…" Jeff moved to his office, grabbing four bracelets. He tightened them to fit them on all of their wrists. "Show her that. Taker used them when we didn't have a chance to tattoo the members. You'll get your marks when this is all over with, okay?"

Jeff spent a few more minutes telling Mike where to go and informing the new four that if they messed up, they were better off dead. After everyone left, Jeff sighed and sat down, looking at Hunter as he came in with a cup of coffee.

"Okay," he said. "Let's start the meeting."

Jeff merely laughed.

**TBC**

**AN**: The search for Victoria has begun! Her TNA Knockout name is Tara, in case you aren't aware of whom I'm talking about. I hope you enjoyed it, and more will be coming soon!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: OKAY! I thought I wouldn't get to this one, but I did. I forgot everything I was going to do, but then I re-read the last chapter and remembered. Makes sense, doesn't it? So, this chapter, you're going to find out who Jeff's friends are that are going to be helping Mike look for Tara/Victoria. Oh, and I'm calling her Victoria in this fic, because I despise TNA. Kay? Kay.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Mike was pissed about this whole John thing. He had given everything to John, his time, his love, his affection, but what he got in return was nothing. Well, at first, he had gotten love and affection, but now? No. Now, his John had been replaced by… something. Mike didn't even know what. And it was thanks to that transformation that Mike had let his old, ruthless personality dominate once again.

Mike looked at the door in front of him, tilting his head as he recalled Jeff's directions, a smirk on his face. He knocked twice, waited, and then knocked three times. He heard one soft bang on the door, and he answered with a shrill whistle. A minute later, the lock unlatched.

Two men stood there, both looking at Mike strangely. The taller of the two, only taller than his companion by an inch, had dark brown hair that was slicked back on his head. His brown eyes showed mischief, which immediately put Mike on guard. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a circle in a lighter shade of green in the middle. Inside that circle was the symbol for The Green Lantern.

Standing beside the taller guy was a man with a Mohawk. The Mohawk was actually tall enough to make him the same height as his companion. It was blond with what looked like streaks of brown. He had tattoos up and down his arms, which were revealed thanks to the plain black t-shirt he wore.

"Who are you?" the Mohawk guy asked.

"My name is Miz. Jeff sent me," he stated, crossing his arms. The Green Lantern guy grinned.

"Awesome. I'm Shane, and this is Shannon."

The two of them closed the door, moving outside to stand with Mike.

"Alright, Miz. Show us the picture of this lady," Shane said. Mike pulled the picture out, letting both Shannon and Shane see it. Shannon looked at it, frowning.

"Actually, we've both seen her… Just a few weeks ago," he said. Mike nodded.

"Let's go to where you two saw her, and we'll move from there."

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Jeff sighed as he sat on the couch, waiting for Hunter to finish getting ready. This was a big deal. No, more accurately, this was a huge deal. If they didn't find Victoria, or she couldn't help them… Jeff was going to kill all of them. No question about it. Punk hitting Matt had been bad enough for Jeff to try to deal with, but Mike completely shutting down his emotions was another thing. Jeff hated it when Mike just stared at him with no desire to live. Mike had, after all, become a good friend of Jeff's.

Jeff blinked and looked up when Hunter walked downstairs, arching one eyebrow. Hunter wore… nothing. Usually, this was a sight that Jeff loved, but right now, he just wanted to find Victoria and fix his friends. He sat up, only to be pushed back down with one hand by Hunter. He frowned.

"Hunter, we can't do this now," he said. "We've gotta find Punk, and help everyone." Hunter's eyes narrowed and one large hand closed around Jeff's throat. He gasped and immediately clawed at it as Hunter forced his tongue into his mouth. Jeff bit down, even though he should have known it wouldn't do anything. Hunter merely pushed harder on Jeff's throat, shoving his husband's pants down, wrapping his fist around Jeff's cock, which was stirring to life. Hunter moved the hand holding Jeff's throat only enough to prevent from choking him. Jeff clawed at Hunter's hand, cut off immediately when Hunter's hand tightened again. Jeff whimpered as the memories of his father and uncle molesting him came back.

Hunter, at this point, had Jeff's pants off completely and had shoved into Jeff, tearing him. Jeff screamed, though it was cut off abruptly by Hunter's hand squeezing Jeff's windpipe again. Jeff hated how his body reacted to Hunter at this moment, and couldn't help but feel that he hated Hunter. It wasn't true, and he loved Hunter, and was willing to bet anything that this was that spell or whatever it was, but still.

Hunter growled something in Jeff's ear, but the North Carolina native was too far dropped into his memories that he couldn't hear, see, or smell Hunter anymore. Instead, it was his uncle, a man he had despised. Then, it was replaced with his father, a man who, even now held a special place in Jeff's bruised heart.

He cried out as he came, tears spilling as he did, wishing he could have fought this natural reaction to Hunter. A minute later, Hunter grunted, spilling inside Jeff. He pulled out, moving his hand away. Immediately, Jeff curled up, facing away from Hunter.

Hunter blinked, looking at Jeff's form, the red and white staining his thighs. He seemed to realize he had done it and moved forward again, a hand coming out tentatively, touching Jeff's leg. Immediately, Jeff kicked out at him, though it was too weak to cause any damage.

"Go away," Jeff sobbed, the tears spilling. He looked at Hunter, his green eyes dull. "Just leave me alone."

Hunter backed away, ashamed of what he had done, though completely unaware of why he had done it. He muttered an apology and ran upstairs to get clothes. When he walked back downstairs to leave, he saw Jeff, struggling to stand up. He took a step toward Jeff, who looked at him, eyes wide in terror.

"No!" he screamed. Hunter then saw the marks left on Jeff's throat from his own hand and felt bile rise. Jeff fell back to the couch, watching Hunter in fear. That fearless, live for the moment spirit that Jeff had, that Hunter loved, was broken, and it was all Hunter's fault.

"I'm so sorry…" Hunter muttered before he ran out of the house. Jeff looked after him and tried to move again, merely managing to knock himself onto the floor.

"Damn it… Damn it all…" Jeff muttered as he tried to crawl to the kitchen. After all, regardless of what he was going through, there was still work to be done.

**TBC**

**AN**: I hated that I had to do that, and I remembered about halfway through the chapter, why Jeff was even in the gang. Yeah, added an extra twist. Thanks, NeroAnne for the idea. And now… That's it.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Got a feeling today I should work on all my updates. I'm not sure why, and I don't know if Marshall and Nero are really up to the task, but there it is… So, I might as well listen to that unnamed voice in my head that tries to kill me when I don't… It sounds an awful lot like Marshall…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Jeff had somehow managed to get to the kitchen, where he cleaned himself off. He waited in there for a few minutes until he figured he could walk, and then made his way out of the room on his feet, limping and looking at his clothes for a moment. He sighed, cleaning up the mess on the couch before he grabbed them, walking back upstairs with them. If Matt saw what his throat looked like, it was very possible Hunter would be dead, and Jeff still loved him. Jeff changed into a pair of black Tripp pants with neon blue seems, putting on a matching neon blue belt. A black turtleneck was next, and Jeff slid his feet into some boots. His body ached like hell, but now the cause was serious. If Victoria didn't help them, Jeff might kill her himself. Yeah, it was that bad.

So, Jeff began the walk into the 'working' part of town. Usually, do to both his dislike for walking and his desire to be climbing stuff, he'd be climbing up walls and making daredevil jumps, but his body was just too sore for that today. He turned a corner, hitting an alley that most people missed, moving down it and then hanging a right. The difference was amazing. While on the other end of the alley there was maybe one or two people, over here there were women and men, some dressed provocatively, some dressed innocently. Jeff knew this area well, and everyone in there – well, most everyone in there – knew him. He smiled when he heard a squeal of joy, and then was promptly hugged by six or seven girls at once. He hugged each one back, listening to their words of affection, how much they missed him, the usual. He replied, keeping the conversation on a casual tone. Some of the guys came over and greeted him too, men who understand what these women were going through because they were too. Once most all of them were together, he held up a hand.

"As much as I hate to say it, this visit isn't social," he said. A few groans of disappointment were heard, but most of them understood. They did, after all, know about Jeff. "I'd stay, but this is some pretty serious business. I'm looking for a woman who goes by the name of Victoria," Jeff held up the picture, looking at them all. "This is her. It's really important that I find her. You all have my cell number, so if you see her, let me know, okay?" Everyone nodded and there were a few mumbles. Jeff sighed to himself and was about to head to another part of town with the same people, before he heard someone speak.

"I can do you one better."

Jeff turned as a light brown girl with curly lighter brown hair came up. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans with a bright green snake-skin tubetop. In her hair was a neon green headband, and the rest of her hair seemed to puff outward. Jeff tilted his head.

"Alicia, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've seen her. A few of us have, but most of the others are working. She usually calls us over to her house for errands. She gives us meals, and money, if we need them, in exchange for going to pick stuff up for her. She has us do it because we can keep our mouths shut and know where to get stuff most others wouldn't. Not only that, I think she likes that we don't ask questions," Alicia said. Jeff tilted his head.

"Where?" he asked. Alicia pointed him in the right direction, giving him specific directions on how to get to her house. Jeff thanked her, slipping a fifty and a condom in her back pocket when he hugged her before he followed her directions, jogging in that direction, swallowing back the wince as his abused body was forced to go in that direction. He stopped, leaning against the wall with a gasp of pain. Before he could get back up and keep moving, he heard a voice.

"Jeffro! Get over here, man!"

Jeff turned his head, hiding his expression of pain. He saw Mike with his two dear friends, and a smile came over his face.

"Shannon… Shane…"

When they got close enough, Jeff hugged both of them, laughing softly when Shane grinned and stroked his hair back.

"Look what being the leader has done to you baby," he said. Jeff laughed, playfully punching Shane's shoulder.

"What have you found?" Jeff asked, looking at the three of them as he leaned on Shane. Shane was only a touch surprised by this, but held onto his childhood friend anyway.

"Well, your boy Miz here came knockin' on our door, the right way, and we started walking. The last time we saw Victoria was a few weeks ago," Shannon said. Mike looked at Jeff.

"We followed a trail down here, but this is as far as we've managed to get," Mike said. Jeff nodded, smiling at Shane and Shannon.

"We'll have to catch up some time," he said. Shane grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Why would we wanna do that?" he asked. "We don't even like you. Just sayin'."

Jeff punched him, making Shannon laugh as he shook his head.

"You two go find this Victoria girl. Shane and I have some other business we need to take care of," Shannon said. Jeff nodded, hugging them both and watching them go, Shannon punching Shane for something he leaned over and whispered to the other man. Jeff turned to look at Mike, about to speak, only for the younger man to speak first.

"Where's Hunter?"

Jeff stiffened slightly, and tried to play it off, but Mike saw it. His eyes softened and he sighed.

"He hurt you, huh?" Mike didn't even wait for Jeff to confirm it. "I was hoping whatever this is wouldn't touch you and Hunter. We've got to do something, don't you think?" he asked. Jeff nodded.

"And we will. Lucky for you, you're on the right track. I found out that Victoria works down here. She sends a few of the girls out to run her errands because they don't ask questions and can get the job done. They know where she's been staying," Jeff said. Mike nodded and the two of them moved in silence, walking to her house. After a minute, Jeff bounced up the stairs, stumbling only for a second on the last one. Mike was there, one hand on Jeff's lower back, keeping him from falling. Jeff smiled at him before knocking.

The door opened, a blond head peeking out. Jeff's eyes widened in shock as he saw the pink streaks in her hair. She opened the door all the way, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" she asked. Jeff didn't answer.

"_Come on, David... I want her... She's so pretty," the woman said. David chuckled slightly, patting the woman's hair._

"_Now, Natalya... We must be patient…"_

"_Look what he did, David! He scared her off!"_

The night he met her was burned into his memory. It was the night that he had met Hunter, the night that his life had changed, and the night that everything he knew took a drastic change.

"Natalya…" he whispered.

Jeff and Hunter had killed her and her two companions. The knives that slashed their way up her spine had been his, and she had died. Jeff had watched her die!

"Yeah, and you are?" she asked. Mike seemed to realize that Jeff wasn't going to answer, so he flipped his wrist, revealing to the woman the Undertaker symbol seared into his flesh. When Jeff refused to move, Mike pulled up the sleeve of Jeff's shirt, revealing his tattoo as well. Natalya shifted before closing the door. Voices were heard, and a minute later, another woman came to the door.

In comparison to Natalya, the woman was darker skinned, her hair a dark brown to Natalya's blond. Where Natalya had pink, this woman had red. She ignored their faces, looking directly at the two exposed wrists.

"Finally. I thought he was dragging his damn feet. Come in," she said, walking back into the house. Natalya held the door open, looking at them and shaking her head, only closing the door when they were inside.

"Nattie, pour some tea please," she said, sitting down. Jeff and Mike sat down as well, Jeff pulling out his phone.

_Found her. Head back to the house. We'll be there shortly._

The text went out to the ones who were out searching for Victoria.

"As I'm sure you've guessed by now, my name is Victoria. Tara's been the most recent name, but I'm finding it's boring to me. So, you now lead Undertaker's band of misfits, hm?" she asked, looking at Jeff. Jeff smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that's me. Mark's in Texas," he said. Victoria rolled her eyes, though the gesture was affectionate.

"That man and his ranch. He never really liked the city. What can I do for you?" she asked. Jeff took a breath.

"Here lately, all of the relationships in the group have started to disintegrate. Well, all but one. For example, not too long ago, Mike here started a relationship with a man named John. They went to the fair last week and John lost his temper. It wouldn't be a big deal, but John's a big teddy bear. Then, my brother and his boyfriend have hit each other and won't talk now…" Jeff trailed off. Victoria raised an eyebrow as Natalya came back, setting a cup of tea in front of each one of them. Jeff was, once again distracted by Natalya's presence. Victoria followed his gaze, laughing softly.

"Ah, Natalya. Yes, you killed her," Victoria said. Jeff started, looking at Victoria with wide eyes. "Mark told you I have experiences with dark magic, right? Well, it goes a bit farther than that. In the most basic of terms, I suppose I'm like a witch, though it's leaning more towards necromancy lately. You did kill Natalya. I revived her, however. She has no memories of her previous life, and has been staying with me," Victoria said. A strange light came to Jeff's eyes, and he bit his lip.

"Can you do that with anyone?" he asked. Victoria shrugged.

"It really depends. How long they've been dead, how they died, what state the body's in, that kind of thing. They don't always come back without a memory of their past lives, but it happens sometimes," she said. Jeff nodded and shook his head.

"The point of the visit is that Mark said that you could help us. This is tearing all of us apart, and everyone in the group has too much information for them to just walk out. Putting that fact aside, I'd really rather not lose anyone," Jeff said. Victoria took a drink of the tea, thinking it over.

"Alright. Tell me everyone that's been affected."

So, for the next hour, Mike and Jeff talked. They told Victoria of the affected members, and who they were with. They told her how Hunter had raped Jeff, how Gail and Michelle weren't affected, and what had happened. Victoria asked a few questions, but was mostly quiet. Finally, she sighed.

"I know what it is. It's a spell. Someone has targeted someone in the group, and is separating the relationships by any means necessary to get to them. I don't know who's targeted, but I do know the only person who would cast that spell. Her name is Katie Lea Burchill. She used to have a brother named Paul, but when they were trying to resurrect their mother, the spell went wrong and Paul was killed. After that, all Katie had were her spells," she said. Jeff's eyes narrowed.

"Where can we find her?" he asked. Victoria smiled at the determination on his face.

"I don't know who hired her, but whoever did it is extraordinarily underhanded. She only hires her services out through the underground, and won't talk to just anyone." Victoria gave them both more specific directions on how to get to Katie, and then Mike stood up.

"I'm going to wait outside," he said. "Who do you want to bring with?" Jeff paused to think about it, before smiling slightly.

"Bring Matt along," he said. "He can help. I'll be out in a second."

Mike nodded, pulling out his phone and heading outside. Jeff looked at Victoria, eyes a little sad.

"This is a favor on behalf of Mark… I need a personal favor," Jeff said. Victoria looked at him, one eyebrow arched.

"I don't come cheap," she said. Jeff nodded.

"This isn't something I'd want to be cheap."

**TBC**

**AN**: Daaaaamn. Long chapter. Next chapter, we find out what Katie Lea is doing to the group!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Here's the next chapter, and that's all I have to say about that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Matt, Jeff, and Mike met up outside of Victoria's house, Jeff's hands in his pockets, eyes thoughtful. Matt looked at the turtleneck in confusion, but didn't ask any questions. The three of them began walking, Jeff's hand sneaking out to hold onto Matt's. That was the last straw, as far as Matt was concerned, and he stopped walking. He stood in front of Jeff, causing both blonds accompanying him to stop.

"What?" Jeff asked. Mike looked up at the sky.

"What the hell happened?" Jeff swallowed thickly, pulling down the neck of the turtleneck, showing the thick bruises forming on his throat. Matt looked at them, looking as though he might throw up.

"Jeff…" he whispered. Jeff moved his hand, letting the neck come up and cover them once more. "Who…?"

"Hunter. I'm fine, Matt. Victoria said it was a spell, something that's causing the couples in the group to get messed up," Jeff said, meeting his brother's eyes. The little brother had fallen, leaving the leader standing there in front of Matt. "It's not affecting Gail or Michelle because Gail moved out. We're going to find a woman named Katie Lea Burchill. She's the one who is apparently responsible for this. And when we find her, she's as good as dead," Jeff said, eyes blazing. Matt nodded, knowing that look.

The trio continued to walk, closing in on their location. Jeff pointed off to the right, and then off to the left. Mike and Matt shot off in those directions, coming around the back of the house standing in front of them. His phone vibrated once, signaling a text. That meant one of them was in place at the left side and back of the house. Then, his phone vibrated again, meaning the other man was ready at the other side.

Knowing that his 'back-up' was in place, Jeff moved, knocking on the door. A few minutes after he knocked, a woman appeared.

"Who are you?" she asked, her British accent showing disgust.

"You're Katie Lea, right?" Jeff asked. The woman looked him up and down.

"Yes, and you are?" Jeff didn't answer. His hand shot out, grabbing Katie's hair as he dragged her out of the house. She screamed in agony, clawing at him. Jeff waited on the doorstep, watching as Mike and Matt ran around to the front of the house.

"Mike, make sure no one else is in there. If they are, bring them out here," Jeff said. Mike nodded and ran inside. Matt grabbed the back of Katie's neck, twisting his wrist slightly, hitting a pressure point. The woman went limp, falling to the ground.

"Matt, I need you to carry her," Jeff said. Matt nodded, picking her up. Suddenly, Mike flew out of the house, swearing loudly. He managed to twist his body in the air, landing on his side and rolling a few inches instead of slamming on the ground and breaking something.

"She's gotta have some kind of defenses on the house or something," Mike said. Jeff looked at Matt for a moment before he walked up, closing the door, a minor jolt going through him.

"Well, if there was anyone in the house, they can know we took her," Jeff replied. Mike nodded, rolling his shoulder.

"Fine with me," He stated. Matt nodded his agreement.

"Good. We're going to take her to the house. Then, we'll get some answers."

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

When Katie awoke, she found herself tied to a chair. She frowned, squirming slightly. She couldn't see much, for above her was a circular light, that only shed a small circle of light on the room. She shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on her skin. She was scared, and the fact that she was terrified her more than the emotion itself.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Katie blinked as two figures moved forward. They looked similar enough, though one was darker than the other, both in skin tone and in hair color. They wore matching black pants, both clinging to their hips and then flaring out to cover the rest of their legs. The one on the left, with the multi-colored hair, had long straps hanging down the back of his, handcuffs holding the cuffs to the pants. The other one had no straps. Their shirts had identical black shirts with hand-painted Hs on them, that faded from green to purple.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. The dark one moved forward, eyes narrowed. That was when Katie saw the curved and wicked blade in his hand. Her eyes remained on it for a moment before she looked up at them.

"You know what this means, huh?" the multi-colored one asked, kneeling on the ground. Katie nodded once. The dark man grinned.

"Good," he said. "You're going to answer some questions for us. In case you haven't figured out who we are yet…"

Both boys moved toward her, flipping their right hands over. There, in contrasting black and purple ink, was the symbol that made her blood race, her heart pound. The symbol of The Undertaker, the same house she had cursed. Her eyes slowly moved up to look at them.

"I can explain-"

She was cut off by the blade digging into her hand, the multi-colored man rolling his eyes as the dark one came forward and stabbed her. She screamed out in pain, and he removed the blade.

"You weren't asked to speak. You'll answer our questions, got it?" he said. She nodded, and the multi-colored man came over, calmly wrapping her hand so the bleeding didn't get too bad.

"Why'd you cast the spell?"

"I was hired," she spat out, hissing in pain.

"By who?"

"This guy who claimed to have ties to a guy named Kane. I dug a little deeper and he told me that Kane was the rival of the Undertaker's, and that he also tried to claim that he had Kane in his pocket. He said that the man, Rey, wasn't supposed to be an issue, but Kane was killed by him because he didn't know as much as he thought he did," Katie spat out. The two of them looked at each other.

"Why?"

"He said that there was someone here he wanted, someone who was taken by one of you. The only reason I did it was because he was paying me."

"Who?"

"… Who was it he wanted or who was it that hired me?"

The dark man stabbed her other hand.

"Both."

"The man he claimed he wanted was named… Mizanin. The one that hired me was called… the Masterpiece… He said his name was Chris Masters."

The two looked at each other again, and the lighter man nodded toward an area behind him. The darker one gave him the knife and ran into the darkness.

"Where can we find… Masters?" he asked.

"He hangs out at this upscale Greek restaurant… The Grove of Bacchus," Katie said. He nodded, carefully wrapping her other hand up before he turned, hitting her with the hilt of the knife. Katie heard the knife hit the ground, and then the world went black.

**TBC**

**AN**: The end is near, my dears. I predict… two to three more chapters. Longer than _Consumes_, but eh. It is what it is.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**: So, it's been a while since I updated this one, but hey. It is what it is. Besides, I wanted to make sure I knew what it was I wanted to post. This chapter may be a bit long, but I'm not sure. If it's not, then the number of chapters will go up slightly. Either way, you're getting an update, right? Right.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Jeff and Matt walked upstairs, Jeff pushing his hair out of his face. His mind was racing, quickly going over everything that it was he could do in this situation. Katie Lea was going to die regardless. It might be a bit of a stretch, but no one played with his gang like that. No one.

"What are you thinking, Jeff?" Matt asked, pulling his hair back and securing it with a hair band. Jeff looked at Matt.

"I'm thinking we should give Masters what it is he wants. Let's give him Mike, but make sure that Mike can get out. We've got spies now. I'm sure between Eve and Maria they can figure something out for us to work with, right?"

"You have a point. Do you want to call them?" Matt asked. Jeff pulled out his phone, smiling as he pushed a button.

"Already ahead of you," Jeff stated.

"Hello?"

Eve's voice greeted him on the other end of the call, and Jeff spoke.

"Hey, Eve. I need a favor. Consider this your first real job. I need you and Maria to get out of whatever it is you're doing and head to a Greek restaurant. It's called The Grove of Bacchus," he said.

"Alright. What do we need to do?"

"Find a guy named Chris Masters. Walk up to him, tell him Katie Lea sent you and that you have the boy. That's all you need to say, okay?" Jeff said. There was a pause.

"How do I know who he is?" she asked. Jeff thought about it.

"Maria's Greek, right? Have her pretend to be the owner's daughter that just returned from college. Tell her to walk around and meet people, put on the charm. When she finds out who he is, she'll tell you, and you'll do this for me."

"Of course. Sounds pretty easy, actually," she said, a laugh in her tone. "How long?"

"I'll need a half hour to get everything set up. Once it is, tell him it's at the docks, Warehouse 17, okay??"

"You got it, boss man. We'll have him there within the hour," she said. Jeff heard the click of the phone, and hung up, taking a breath.

"Now for the hard part," Jeff said. Matt had his arms crossed over his chest.

"No kidding. How are you going to convince Mike to let you tie him up?" he asked. Jeff shrugged.

"We'll tell him Masters is his."

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Maria fixed her fiery red hair to stay straight and hang down her back. She wore a pair of black dress pants that fit her body perfectly, a white shirt with ruffles along the collar covering her torso. Eve looked at her, a smile on her face.

"You ready for this?" she asked. Maria turned to look at her, taking in Eve's dark hair. It was wavy, hanging down her shoulders to frame her face. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt under a black v-neck vest that came together just under her breasts. She smiled, nodding.

"Completely. I just hope everyone else is."

The two moved, making their way out of the store next to the restaurant. Maria went in first, all smiles, moving around the restaurant with ease, carefully greeting everyone, making up a name and a small story. Luckily, they had just enough time to find out the owners' names, and a little bit about them. Eve walked in a few minutes later, walking up to the bar and ordering a small juice, watching the crowd quietly. She would randomly go back to the juice, seeming to be off in her own little world. After a few minutes, Maria walked up to her, that smile still on her face, sitting next to Eve.

"Alright, I found him. He's the big guy with the white button up at the table over there," Maria said, moving her eyes over, even as she and Eve pretended to get introduced to one another, shaking hands. Eve laughed.

"Got it. Stay around here and greet everyone for a few more minutes, then you head out. I'll meet you next door, okay?" she said. Maria nodded, standing.

"It was so good to meet you. I hope you like everything and come back, okay?"

"Thank you so much. Bye now," Eve said, watching as Maria walked away. She finished her juice, put a few dollars down on the bar, and then walked over toward the table Maria meant, carefully kneeling next to the man. She saw the white button up that Maria was talking about, stretched taut over a very muscled chest. She pulled out her phone, stopping for a minute as though she was checking a text. She snapped a picture of him, forwarding it to Jeff so that he could see the guy. Once it was sent, Eve snapped the phone closed and walked over, putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning down.

"Hi boys. If you don't mind, I need him for just a second," she said. The boys around the table laughed and the man looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Doesn't matter. Katie Lea sent me. She said that she has the boy. He's in Warehouse 17, down by the docks," Eve told him. He smiled.

"Thanks, doll." He turned back to the boys and Eve rolled her eyes, turning to walk out of the restaurant. She pulled her phone out, calling Jeff as Maria stepped off the step to the store next to the restaurant, both of them walking together in step down the street.

"Jeff, he's on the move. You got the picture I sent, right?"

"Yeah. Mike's got it, and he's waiting," Jeff replied. Eve and Maria exchanged looks.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jeff. This guy doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to screw with," Eve said. A dark laugh met her statement.

"Oh, I learned from the worst man to fuck with."

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Mike was pissed.

He hated being tied down to anything to begin with, but this was a complete set up. Jeff was relying solely on Mike's ability to get out of virtually anything, but a guy could only do so much. He was tired to the chair, a gag in his mouth. For right now, he was looking around, making sure he could figure out a good way to get out if it came down to it. He knew that part of the warehouse hung out over the water, and there was a hole in the floor. It wasn't big, but the boards over it were loose enough that, if he needed it, he could pull them off and swim back to the shore.

He heard the lock on the door click, and hung his head. Jeff and Matt had beaten him up a little bit, making it look as though he had put up a fight. Jeff said it would be more realistic that way, but Mike swore that the brothers just did it to get back at him for something he'd done before, those assholes. Heavy footfalls announced the man's arrival.

"Oh, my poor pet. What have they done to you?" the man asked, gently tilting Mike's chin up. Mike forced his blue eyes to look helpless, looking up at Chris with fear.

"No need for that, pet. I won't hurt you."

Chris then moved, carefully pulling the gag out of Mike's mouth. Mike knew that if he spoke, he'd give away the fact that he wasn't actually afraid of this man. He looked wearily at Chris before lowering his eyes.

"Aw, Michael, pet. No one will hurt you now."

The next thing Chris knew, Mike was out of the chair, the rope that had been used to tie him still now around Chris' neck. He walked backwards, tugging the large man into the chair. Then, he pulled out a gun and put it next to Chris' temple. Time seemed to freeze as Mike walked around Chris, standing in front of him, blue eyes blazing.

"My name is Mike. And don't call me pet."

**TBC...**

**AN**: Things are really mixing up now!! I foresee... about three more chapters. Maybe more, depending on how I decide to write out the ending. Hope you like it!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: So, I know I said that I figured it would be three more chapters, but I foresee it as this one and one more. That's it. We're slamming down on the end of this, and it's going to get very dark in this chapter. Next chapter, it'll be lighter. Alright now!! Moving along.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. The torture scenes portrayed in this part of the story are taken from Hostel: Part II, and may have been recreated slightly to fit the story. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Katie awoke a while later, though she had no idea exactly how long it had been. Whatever it was they had done to knock her out had worked well. She shifted to start looking around, and felt herself sway. Her eyes widened and she shifted to look around.

It appeared that everything was upside down. There were candles above – below? - her, all lit, sweet scents filling the room. It actually looked empty, though Katie had no idea where she was. She looked down – up? - at her body, and would have gasped had it not been for the material preventing noises from escaping her tied tightly around her mouth.

She was naked, a rope secured around her ankles. Tugging her arms slightly, she felt that there was a rope around her wrists, tied securely behind her back. Tears started pouring down her face. She struggled, whimpers and cries coming out from behind the gag. She tried to rip her hands away, crying out, as though someone could hear her.

"Aw, would you knock that off?" a voice asked. Katie paused, her eyes searching around the room. She recognized the voice as that of the man that had been questioning her before. She made a noise and he made a face.

"The gag is to prevent you from talking, fuckface," he snapped. Soft foot falls hit the floor and moved over to where she could see him. His hair was slicked back, lying on his neck. His chest was bare, and bright purple bruises could be seen on his neck. He wore a pair of low-riding black pants... the same black pants he had worn earlier. In one of his hands was a scythe, the wicked-looking blade curved just right.

"You know, your biggest mistake wasn't your greed. It wasn't your lust for money, or your desire for some better life. It wasn't your magic. It was the fact that you listened to some steroid-driven muscle head and attacked _my_ family. That's right, Katie Lea. The Undertaker has passed on command to me. You picked one of my best friends to go after, even if you were just doing it for the money."

Katie started to make a noise again, but Jeff merely sighed, raising the blade in his hand, putting it against her cheek. She froze, immediately silencing herself. Jeff tapped it against her cheek before lowering it.

"You are a quick learner. If it wasn't for the fact you went after one of mine, I'd probably recruit you. Unfortunately for you, recruitment's over."

With that, Jeff reached up with the blade, ripping the gag out of her mouth. Immediately, she screamed, but Jeff paid her no attention, running the blade over the flesh on her leg. At first, the flat part rubbed against her leg. However, with a quick flick of his wrist, the blade pierced her skin. Jeff ignored her scream, simply closing his eyes as the blood trickled down her leg and into his face. He smiled, moving the blade on instinct, making the blade cut down the rest of her leg. It continued, moving up to the top of her thigh, then over to her other leg, down her thigh, then up from her ankle. He avoided her stomach, repeating the treatment to her arms. Once the blood dripped from his face to his chest and stomach, down his back through his hair. He removed the blade from her body, opening his eyes. The blood fell over his thick lashes, and he smirked, seeing the way she whimpered. She was on the edge of life, the blood pouring from her arms and legs, covering him. Finally, he moved the blade from her navel up to her collar bone. The blood seemed to pour from her body, and Jeff clenched the blade, gasping softly as the blood covered him. He had always known he seemed to have a bit of a blood fetish. There was just something about being covered in someone else's life essence. Finally, he moved the blade, flicking his wrist, slitting her throat.

The blade clattered to the floor, blood dripping from the now-dead form of Katie Lea Burchill. Jeff opened his eyes, bringing one hand up to run through his hand, the blood drenching his hand, seeming to have been pushed from his hair like water from a sponge. Jeff licked his lips as he moved to the wall, pushing a button that let Katie drop to the ground, her head hitting the floor before her body seemed to bounce to the ground afterward.

_One down, one to go..._

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Mike took his time as he tied Chris up, tying his wrists first, then tying his ankles to the chair legs. Then, just for fun, Mike tied a rope around Chris' neck, intertwining it between the wooden beams on the back of the chair. Mike then spun the gun absently around in his hand, looking at Chris.

"What is it you wanted so damn much with me?" Mike asked, blue eyes hard and watching Chris with intensity. Chris swallowed, feeling the rope dig into his neck.

"Kane told me before he could give you to me, but then that little Berserker of his killed him. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands," Chris said. Mike sighed, shifting and rolling his eyes.

"I didn't ask that. I asked what you wanted with me," Mike growled, eyes narrowed. Chris shifted slightly. Well, the best he could given the circumstances.

"You're hot. I wanted you for my own. Of course, you were with that cop, so I had to get you away from him. Good thing too... He's a big of an idiot, isn't he?" Chris spoke. Mike looked away from Chris, closing his eyes. Chris was starting to push all the wrong buttons. However, getting angry wouldn't give him the kind of relief he wanted from this situation. So, Mike put the gun away, slipping it into a holster at his side. He then turned to Chris, his blue eyes clear, soft even.

"I guess he kind of is, huh?" Mike asked, moving over to stand directly in front of Chris. He leaned in, brushing his fingers against Chris' cheek. He then spread his legs, straddling the larger man. "And... you know... muscles do something for me... They make me hot..."

Chris' blue eyes darkened considerably, and he looked as though he wanted to lean up to touch Mike. Mike, however, leaned in, his breath hot against Chris' neck. He didn't say anything, just moved his hips up against Chris, grinding their jean-clad crotches together. Chris sucked in a breath through his teeth, biting his lip when he felt Mike's nimble fingers undo the button on his jeans. He reached in, his hand closing around Chris' already-hard cock, stroking it to make sure it was hard. Then, he leaned in, crushing his lips to Chris'. He teased, his lips staying closed to deny Chris entrance to his mouth. However, when it seemed Mike would open, let Chris taste the sweetness within, a cool ring clamped over Chris' dick and Mike pulled away.

"You're filthy," he spat. Chris growled, lust and frustration in the noise. Mike spat on him, his eyes narrowed.

"You fucking slut," Chris snapped back. Mike watched him, moving forward, pulling out a knife. He grabbed Chris' cock, gripping it tightly.

"You know... There are a lot of things I can put up with in my life. You can say whatever you want about me... But I don't deal well with people talking about John like that. He's mine, idiot or not, and the bullshit you did to me, him, and the entire gang, that's crossing the fucking line. Aside from this, you hadn't done anything bad enough to bring us up against you, so I don't know if I'm the one who's supposed to be after you. But, seeing as I'm the only one here right now... I get the honor."

Before Chris could ask what Mike meant by this, the knife slipped down, between Mike's hand and the cock ring, easily cutting through the tissue and muscles of the organ. Chris' eyes bulged, and he started to scream. Mike made a face and easily put the now-severed penis in Chris' open mouth. Chris began to panic, tears falling from his eyes, blood dripping from between his legs. Mike smirked, standing up, laughing.

"I guess in the next life, you'll learn not to fuck with people who are better than you, huh?"

Mike walked toward the exit, pulling a remote out of his pocket. He hit the door and pushed a button, tossing the remote over his shoulder as he did. He walked out, turning a corner and walking away as an explosion rocked the dock. Now, it was time to take care of some other business...

**TBC...**

**AN**: Alright, that's the torture. The second torture scene is... more modified and not as much from Hostel as I originally intended, but it is close enough. Um, I'm going to type the final chapter right after posting this one, but I'm not sure when it will be posted. Probably... tomorrow? Two days? Something like that. Also, _Behind the Facade_ has two chapters left. After I finish these two, since they are both almost done, I have another story in mind... Another Mizena, inspired by last night's (1.25.10) RAW. The segment with MVP and The Miz where MVP said that Miz would have lots of friends in prison. I blame Vince McMahon for that one, but oh well. ANYWAY! I'm shutting up.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**: Not much to say here. This is the last chapter of _The Darkness That Divides_, so yeah. I hope you all liked it. I don't know if this series will continue or not. It really depends on if I get another idea at random... again. Anyway, I've been debating on writing _Life Debt_, the prequel to _The Darkness That Consumes_, but I don't think it will happen. I didn't really get that much into the back story with them. Anyway, I'll let you all know, probably on my Twitter page. Anyway, let's move along!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

It was cooler that night, the night of the deaths of Katie Lea and Chris Masters. The sky and moon were clear, the latter large and bright in the night sky. Footsteps moved through the park, softly, slowly, almost as though someone was thinking. And he was. Phil couldn't believe that he had attacked Matt. He couldn't believe Matt had attacked him. Yet, all that rage that had been built up afterward, was now gone. He didn't feel like he wanted to hurt Matt... No, now he just wanted Matt. He missed his lover, the elder, darker Hardy that fit with him so perfectly.

Phil stopped when he became aware of where he was. This was the same place that he and Matt had gotten those two from Kane's gang – Hunter had said their names were Ted and Cody – in trouble with the cops. He smiled slightly, remembering the moment. Afterward, they had gone back home and joked about it, laughing at how the other two could have been so oblivious to the plan. Whether they were or not didn't matter. Phil and Matt had fun with it anyway.

Phil heard something, and turned, hand going to where his gun should be. That was when he remembered that he didn't have his gun on him. He had taken off from the house in such a rush after Matt had hit him, that he forgot all about it. However, as a figure raised his hands and walked into the light, his stance that of someone trying to tell the other person that he wanted no trouble, and wasn't armed.

"Phil..."

That voice, that soft Southern undertone hidden in it, made Phil want to cry. He moved over toward it, seeing the figure more clearly now. Matt stood there, his hair pulled back, a black hoodie over his body. Phil moved over to him, wrapping his arms around Matt's body, almost crying in relief when Matt did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Matt..." he whispered, clinging to his lover. "I don't know why I did it... I don't know what happened." He could feel one of Matt's hands rubbing his back.

"I know, Phil. I'm sorry too. We did it because... well, it's a long story," Matt replied, his tone sheepish. Phil pulled away, olive and brown meeting.

"Wanna walk? It's a big park." Matt smiled.

"I'd love to."

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Mike was running down the street. Away from the smoke billowing on the dock, away from the corpse that was burnt in the warehouse, away from the horrible past few days. He stopped at a corner, looking left and right, trying to remember where the house was. Believable or not, but Mike had done his research after John left. He looked up the most likely places for the ex-detective to go. John's parents were in Massachusetts, and it was unlikely that he would go there. However, it turned out that John was very close to his ex-partner, a woman named Mickie James. So, Mike found out where it was Mickie lived and remembered it so that he could go there. However, now he wasn't sure if he was in the right place...

Mike cursed under his breath, turning right and continuing to run. He saw the building and skidded slightly to stop, having to grab a light pole on the side of the road. He jogged to the right building, managing to slide in before the door closed. Someone else had either just left or just gone in, but Mike didn't really care how he managed to get into the building. He jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time, praying to whatever god still loved him that John would be there. He found the room and stopped, gasping for air, bringing oxygen back into his burning lungs. He stood up, suddenly nervous. What if John didn't want him back? What if the spell only pushed forward feelings that John had already felt?

Mike shook his head, one hand subconsciously touching his face, where he knew the bruises were. He sighed and knocked, hearing a confused noise from behind the door. A minute later, a big blond woman opened the door.

"Don't you know how to use a goddamn buzzer?" she asked, eyes narrowed. Mike's eyes narrowed right back.

"Don't you know how to answer a goddamn door?" he fired back. "Besides, it's kind of an emergency. I'm looking for John Cena." The woman frowned.

"You're Mike, right?" she asked. Mike blinked, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yeah, what of it?" Mike was antsy. It wasn't exactly a good thing for people to know him when he did what he did. Actually, it was a horrible thing. It was actually one of the worst things that could happen.

"Come in then, kid," she said, moving aside. Mike entered the apartment, feeling like he should be ready for a trap. However, when he saw John sitting on the chair, laughing with a brunette woman, a can of soda in his hand, Mike stopped. He almost ran back out the door, but the blond woman closed the door, almost as though she could sense what he wanted to do.

"John," the woman said. John looked up, his blue eyes meeting Mike's almost immediately. The smile died from his face, the laughter gone. He put the can down, and Mike was vaguely aware that the blond sat next to the brunette, who was looking at them. John started to get up, and Mike shook his head.

"I'm sorry... I should..." he started, but couldn't figure out what he wanted to say. John moved over to him, standing in front of Mike, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Mike..." he muttered. Mike slowly lifted his eyes, meeting John's gaze. John put his hand on Mike's cheek, carefully cupping it in his big, warm hand. Then, his hand moved to Mike's neck, pulling the younger man closer to him. Their lips met, and Mike moaned, wrapping his arms around John's neck, responding like fire, feeling what he compared to a puzzle piece clicking into place. John's arms slipped around his waist and he held Mike close, his tongue slipping past Mike's lips, tasting the sweetness of Mike's mouth that he had missed. A soft moan slipping out of Mike caused John to stop.

"Mike..." John's thumb caressed Mike's cheek, before he moved, looking at the women. "This is Mickie James and Beth Phoenix. They're my friends..." he said. Mike nodded, waving to them almost shyly. The brunette, Mickie, laughed.

"Get out of here, John. It's obvious you'd rather be with Mike than with us. We're not offended. Get outta here."

John smiled and waved good bye as he walked out, holding hands with Mike.

"I've got to tell you what happened. You'll never believe it," Mike stated. John shrugged. He didn't really care if he'd believe it or not. He had Mike back, so, as far as he was concerned, the world was right again.

**TheDarknessThatDivides**

Like he had been the night they had acknowledged their love, Jeff was on the same street, at the same light pole, hanging upside down, his legs wrapped around the neck of the light pole, hanging over the sidewalk. He was still dripping blood that wasn't his, Katie Lea's blood pooling at the base of the pole. No one bothered him; who would? A man, covered in blood, that was clearly unharmed? Besides, no one was really around. This left Jeff time to think.

The whole thing with Hunter was only because of the curse. They were still married, they were still in love. But... It didn't change the fact that he had done it. Jeff was confused by the whole thing, unable to know for sure whether it had just been the curse. Then again, Jeff had already faced trying to live without his husband, and it would be too hard for him to do. Jeff had a bad enough past... He didn't want to drop back into that fog of drug addiction and depression. It wasn't going to happen.

Besides, he had already asked Victoria about the gift...

Jeff was distracted, so much so that he didn't see the man who walked up next to him, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt that was covered by a leather jacket. He didn't notice the sad brown eyes that looked at him, but he did notice the way the man cleared his throat. Jeff jumped, his legs loosening. Before he hit the ground, however, the man caught him, his arms wrapping around the bloody, slim body. He laughed softly, and Jeff pouted.

"Asshole," he said. Both of them stopped, looking at one another. Hunter loosened his arms when Jeff looked away, allowing the smaller man to drop to his feet. Hunter took a minute and looked at his hand, which was covered with blood. He frowned, looking at Jeff.

"None of it's mine," he stated softly, raising green eyes to look at his husband.

"I figured," Hunter said softly. They stood in silence, before they both started moved, Jeff's arms going around Hunter's neck, and Hunter's going around his waist. Their lips met, a flurry of lips, teeth, tongues.

"I'm so sorry," Hunter muttered against Jeff's lips. Jeff groaned and pushed Hunter hard, pinning him to the wall.

"Don't be sorry. Be horny," Jeff responded. Hunter chuckled softly, gently pushing Jeff off of him.

"What happened?" he asked. Jeff shrugged.

"To paraphrase Rey's message to Mark, we're now free from the darkness that divides," Jeff replied. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Rainbow."

"Seriously? I took care of it."

"Holy shit, the tranny's covered in blood."

Hunter and Jeff froze, both slowly turning their heads to the side. A smile broke Jeff's face, while a look of pure shock covered Hunter's.

"... Randy?!"

**END**

**AN**: Dun dun dun! Yeup!! It was Randy that Jeff wanted revived. Special present to his hubby!! That's the end folks. Like I said earlier, we'll see what happens if I come up with any ideas, but this may just be the end of the series. Anyway, the next story I'm considering is another Mizena, though I am working on a different one. Anyway, you'll find out soon enough!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
